


Prisoner of Gondor

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing scene. BDSM, Suicide, and the whole circumstances that followed. Including torture, dirty language. Rape. Sex, if you can’t bear this, just LEAVE. If you are: It is your own risk/responsibility. You’ve been WARNED!, thought of death. In these chapter there is a lot of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Glorfindel were on their way to Gondor, but on their arrival, things go wrong. One is put in the dungeon, after being horribly humiliated, and the other enjoys the good life. Will the prisoner find hope, or die alone in the dark dungeon after the humiliation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the way to Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's character including horses. Only the horses’ names.

_…you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

 _“Beautiful” - Christina Aguilera_   


Legolas was on his way to Gondor when he saw Glorfindel riding on Elrond’s horse, Deriay, and wondered to himself where Elrond could be. But Elrond was nowhere to be seen, so he said nothing, and approached Glorfindel with his own horse, Arod.

“Glorfindel! Where is Elrond, and why are you riding his horse?” he asked, speaking in his soft voice.

“If I remember correctly, he received an urgent letter asking him to go to Gondor as soon as possible. I’m now bringing his horse back to Gondor” Glorfindel said, hoping that Legolas wouldn’t ask any more questions.

“What is wrong in Gondor?” Legolas asked him with a worried look on his face.

“I wish I knew,” Glorfindel answered. He was actually lying, but he did not want to mention the real reason to Legolas.

“Where are you going, my friend? Back to your realm?” Glorfindel asked, trying to change the subject.

“I am on the way to Gondor to visit my dearest friends. I will then make my way home after I have seen them,” Legolas answered. Continuing, he asked: “Did you see the letter?”

“No, Elrond did not let me read it,” Glorfindel told him. He did not want to discuss it any further with Legolas. He only wished to continue on his journey.

Legolas tried to read him, but without success. Glorfindel was blocking him, so Legolas just sighed to himself, trying to find some peace in his mind. He had a strange feeling about Glorfindel, but could not put his finger on it.

The shadows lengthened as night-time approached. They made camp, and they began to talk

“Legolas, for a long time I wanted to ask you a question in private,” Glorfindel said, looking over to Legolas to see how he would react. When there wasn’t any comment, he continued. “Do you have a lover?” he asked. He saw that Legolas was shocked by the question, for his eyes were wide and his mouth open.

“Pardon? Did I hear correctly? Did I have a lover? You must be kidding, right?” Legolas asked, puzzled. He looked over to Glorfindel, and saw him nod. Still puzzled and confused, Legolas asked: “Glorfindel, what do you want from me?”

“I want to make love to you, Legolas. That is what I want,” Glorfindel said to him and continued: “Do you know that you are the beautiful elf that I have ever seen?” He saw that Legolas still had his mouth open with shock, and reached over to kiss the honeyed lips. Legolas drew back when he saw that Glorfindel wanted to kiss him. Glorfindel followed him, until Legolas found himself up against Glorfindel’s horse. He saw that Glorfindel’s eyes were closed. Just as Glorfindel was closing in for the kiss, Legolas quickly moved to the side so that Glorfindel kissed the horse’s arse instead.

Laughter was heard, and Glorfindel opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Legolas laughing at him, his finger pointing straight at Glorfindel’s face.

“What is it?” Glorfindel whispered, not finding his situation so amusing. He saw that Legolas was still laughing at him, so he yelled at Legolas “WHAT IS IT?” The smile and joy that were showing on Legolas’ face vanished, and Legolas began to pale, almost to the point of fainting.

“Oh, Legolas, you are in my hands now – I will take care of you,” said Glorfindel as he reached for Legolas before Legolas fell to the ground.

As Legolas heard Glorfindel’s last words, he tried to get away from him, but Glorfindel caught him before he could move.

“Did you see who you kissed?” Legolas whispered to him; he felt he had no strength left.

“Of course I saw – it was you, you are the only one here,” Glorfindel said.

“Except it wasn’t me that you kissed,” Legolas said, looking over to Glorfindel. He saw that Glorfindel had a shocked look on his face.

“Then if it wasn’t you that I kissed, who did I kiss?” Glorfindel demanded, still holding Legolas in his arms.

Legolas looked at Glorfindel with fear in his eyes. He did not want to tell Glorfindel, but knew that Glorfindel would persist until Legolas answered him. “You kissed your horse,” he whispered.

“I what?” asked Glorfindel incredulously. “And where, exactly, did I kiss the horse?” There was no reply from Legolas – he just stared mutely at Glorfindel.

“Do you have a mirror, Legolas?” Glorfindel’s voice was icily calm. Legolas nodded slowly. “Legolas, give me you mirror. NOW!” ordered Glorfindel, letting go of Legolas so that he could get the mirror for Glorfindel.

Slowly, Legolas handed the mirror to Glorfindel. Glorfindel snatched the mirror away and, looking into it, realised that Legolas was right – he had kissed a horse; the *rear* end of a horse, to be exact. No wonder he could smell horseshit; he thought it may have been nearby, but in actual fact, it was on his face. Furious, he grabbed one of Legolas’ hands and used it to try and clean his face.

Legolas started to protest, but Glorfindel did not want to listen him – he was beyond listening.

After he had cleaned his face, Glorfindel pushed Legolas’ hand away with disgust, and watched as Legolas fell on the ground.

Legolas was now feeling ashamed for what he had done, but knew that there was nothing he could do. What is done, is done. You cannot, move the wheel back, only forward. He turned away, feeling ashamed of himself, so he couldn’t what Glorfindel was doing. After several minutes, he felt a rope being tied around his body tightly. It was beginning to cut off his blood flow.

“What are you doing?” Legolas whispered to him.

“Now I will make sure that you will pay,” Glorfindel said to him.

Legolas couldn’t breathe as he felt the rope press his bones near his lungs. He was beginning to turn blue – death was near. He could feel it, and saw the Halls of Mandos open up to welcome him, and knew that death was touching him. Darkness overtook him before he lost consciousness.

The freezing water woke him from unconsciousness. For a moment he felt as if he were drowning, till he felt strong hands pulling him out of the water and throwing him onto the grass. The force of the throw caused him to lose consciousness again. Blood was dripping from a cut on his head.

Glorfindel saw there were marks on Legolas’ skin from the rope, and saw the blood dripping from the wound from Legolas’ head. At first he tried to ignore it, but then as the blood continued to drip, he took some healing herbs from the pack on Elrond’s horse and, making a paste, placed it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Legolas was still unconscious. Glorfindel tried to rouse him by slapping him with all the force he had.

The sting from the slap brought Legolas to the edge of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of Glorfindel trying to rouse him, but he did not want to open his eyes. He just hoped that this was a nightmare, and wished for Aragorn to help him, to save him from this.

Legolas had begun to tremble – he felt the coldness of the water seeping through his body. Glorfindel moved closer to him, and tried to warm Legolas by holding him. An idea came to Glorfindel’s mind, and he started to remove his clothing and that of Legolas.

“Legolas, I’ll make sure now that it will be warm for you,” Glorfindel said to him, a smile showing on his face.

“No” Legolas whispered. He felt weak and unable to move.

“Now you are mine. I have desired you since I saw you for the first time at the council, and now you are mine,” Glorfindel said to him, desire shining in his eyes. Passion overtook him, and he took Legolas.

The pain was blinding. In tears, Legolas begged Glorfindel to stop, but Glorfindel did not hear him. Glorfindel continued pounding into Legolas’ body, driving harder and deeper; he was totally beyond any reason.

“Stop, please stop.” Legolas whispered, but knowing it was futile.

‘Aragorn, I wish you were here to help me. I need your help, mellon [friend]’ Legolas thought, but knew there was no one there to help him.

Still Glorfindel continued; it was after several minutes that he finally stopped. He left Legolas lying naked on the grass, and he walked to the lake to wash himself.

Legolas closed his eyes. The pain and the sorrow started to claim him, and for a moment he wished he could kill himself, but his knives were too far away for him to reach, and he could not move; he was in so much pain.

Glorfindel washed himself quickly and went back to see how his lover doing. He saw Legolas still lying on the grass naked, and his eyes closed. He rushed over to Legolas to see if there was still a sign of life. He felt a sense of relief when he could still hear Legolas’ heart beating – Legolas was still alive.

“Legolas, don’t you dare die on me,” he whispered in Legolas’ ears.

Glorfindel was holding Legolas like a baby, trying to make Legolas open his eyes.

“Legolas, my love. Open your eyes – it’s driving me crazy.” Tears started to fall as his gaze passed over Legolas.

Still Legolas had not moved.

“I hope that Aragorn can wake you up,” Glorfindel whispered to Legolas.

As Legolas heard the name Aragorn, he tried to open his eyes.

“Legolas, I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you,” Glorfindel said softly.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He saw Glorfindel holding him. They both were naked.

“Legolas, my love.” Glorfindel sighed, and saw Legolas staring at him.

“Where are my clothes?” Legolas whispered, as he felt the air fill his lungs.

“I’ll dress you. You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Glorfindel said to him.

“I will do it alone,” Legolas whispered, feeling ashamed.

“No Legolas –you do not have the strength to do it,” said Glorfindel fiercely.

“No, Glorfindel. I will do it alone.” Legolas tried to raise his voice and claim his clothes.

Glorfindel put his hand on Legolas’ mouth and said to him, “I will dress you, Legolas. If you tell anyone what happened, I swear that you’ll suffer, and you’ll wish that I had left you to die,” he said to Legolas.

Legolas eyes were full of misery and sadness. He felt useless, like a mouse in the corner. He had no place to hide.

“Now I’ll dress you, and we will ride together to Gondor,” said Glorfindel. Continuing, he said: “I’ll make sure that you’ll not even tell your dearest friends. If you do, they will suffer because of you. I will be watching you, Legolas Greenleaf.”

Legolas paled when he heard Glorfindel’s words. The clothes hid the bruises and the rope-burn; only the mark on his head remained.

Glorfindel put Legolas on Arod, and then mounted Deriay. He took the rope he had used on Legolas, and tied it on Arod so that he could lead him.

They reached the gates of Gondor.

“Remember what I said to you before,” Glorfindel whispered to Legolas before they entered Gondor.


	2. Legolas, are you well?

For Disclaimer & Summary look in Chapter 1.

~*~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
 _I cry silently  
I cry inside of me  
I cry hopelessly_

 _"I cry" – Westlife_  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"My Lord, guests have arrived," a guard said to Aragorn.

"Do you have any idea who are they?" Aragorn asked. Visitors were not often seen in his realm.

"Elves, my Lord. One of them is injured," the guard said.

As Aragorn heard the word `injured' he rushed out after his guard.

He saw Glorfindel holding an elf. Blonde hair was flying in the wind, and Aragorn could see a mark on the injured elf's head. As he came closer he saw that the injured elf was Legolas. Instead of asking Legolas what happened, he turned to Glorfindel.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked.

"Orcs."

"Guards! Help him, and move him to the healing house," Aragorn ordered. "Send a message to my wife to meet me there."

He walked after the guards who were carrying Legolas. He saw the dirt on Legolas clothes, and asked a servant as they arrived in the healing house to draw a bath. The injury could be infected, and Aragorn wanted to see if there were any other injuries on Legolas.

Once the bath had been drawn, servants made to remove the dirty clothing from Legolas. When they saw the bruises on Legolas' body, they called to the king and the queen.

When Arwen saw Legolas' pale skin, and the bruises upon it, she almost fainted, but her husband held and supported her.

"Let me wash you, my greenleaf," she said to him softly.

Aragorn watched as Arwen washed Legolas' body, not saying a word.

Once they were finished bathing Legolas, they placed him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Legolas slept.

A day passed, and one night. Neither Aragorn nor Arwen moved from Legolas' side. Food was brought to them; they worked in shifts guarding Legolas. When Aragorn slept, Arwen guarded Legolas, whispering to him softly.

After three days, the prince opened his eyes. The sun was blinding him and he placed his hand over his eyes to block out the light.

"Legolas. Are you well?" He heard the voices, and recognised them as Aragorn and Arwen's. But he could not answer them, for he was still frightened by Glorfindel's words.

"Legolas?" they asked again. Aragorn and Arwen turned to each other, both wearing worried looks.

But Legolas closed his eyes, feeling the tears filling them, and he began to sob. Arwen tried to comfort him.

After he was healed and allowed to get up from the bed, Legolas left the room and went into the garden. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Arwen watched her friend, standing and staring over at something that she could not see.

"Aragorn, did he eat anything?" she asked, her eyes locked on Legolas.

"No. For two days he's been standing there, staring at something. He has not eaten, nor has he slept," Aragorn said to his wife.

"I'll go to talk to him," Arwen said to her husband, who nodded to her.

Arwen left the palace and walked over to Legolas.

"Legolas?" she asked, but there was no answer.

"Legolas?" Again she asked, and again there was no answer.

She reached out with her hand to touch Legolas on the shoulder, but he pulled away before she could do so. He turned to her, and she saw his eyes were full of tears, and a sad look showed on his face.

"Legolas, we are your friends," she said to him softly and continued: "Why do you ignore us?" Still Legolas could not answer her.

"Come with me. You are my guest, and my friend. Can you not tell me what troubles you so much?" She led him to the palace, all the while supporting him from falling.

Legolas knew that Glorfindel was somewhere; somewhere out of sight – yet he could feel Glorfindel's eyes following him where ever he went.

Fear. He could feel the fear rising. He almost fell, but Arwen prevented him from doing so.

Arwen led him into the palace.

As they entered the palace, Arwen led Legolas to a chair and asked him to sit. He sat in front of the fire, watching the flames. He could feel the flames of the fire burn him, his heart, his soul. He could feel the tears streaming down his face.

Aragorn entered the room and, seeing that Legolas was crying, tried to comfort him. But it was no use.

"Please, leave me alone," Legolas said to them softly. All he wants is to be left alone.

"No. We will not leave you alone. You are our friend," Aragorn said.

"I want to be left alone," Legolas repeated.

"Why?" They asked him together.

"I can't tell you. If I tell, you'll be hurt, and I do not wish for that to happen. Please," he tried to convince them.

He rose from the chair, stumbling a little. Aragorn wanted to help him, but Legolas halted him.

"No Aragorn. I'll manage. I'm going to the stable. Thank you for all you've done, my friends," he said.

After Legolas left, Aragorn saw the worry in his wife's eyes. He, too, was worried about his friend.

He left them, and walked directly to the stable. He was so wrapped up in his misery that he failed to realize that he was being followed.

"Legolas."

He recognized the voice, and he could not move; all of a sudden, his legs seemed paralyzed.

"I miss you so much," Glorfindel said to him.

Legolas had wanted to be alone, yet now he couldn't be. Glorfindel had now destroyed any chance of that. All his hope had faded away. He could not take any more of the pain from Glorfindel's cruelty.

Glorfindel came closer to him and, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder, kissed him. He could sense the fear in Legolas.

Legolas felt Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder. He began to tremble; he was frightened of Glorfindel.

Legolas was so close to being alone, but he knew now that chance was  
gone.

Glorfindel scanned the area to see if he was being watched. Then he grabbed Legolas' arm and led him into the stable. In his other hand he held a rope – the same rope he had used on Legolas.

He pushed Legolas onto the straw and closed the door after him, making sure it was locked. He did not want anyone to disturb him.

Legolas started to shake. He was frightened of what Glorfindel was going to do to him.

Flipping Legolas onto his stomach, Glorfindel tore away Legolas' clothes and threw them aside. He pushed Legolas' head into the straw, and straddled Legolas' body; Legolas could barely breath, but Glorfindel was not aware of that. All he saw was Legolas' pale arse, almost as white as milk. Glorfindel's eyes darkened with passion and desire; his mind filled with evil and cruel thoughts.

With his other hand, Glorfindel managed to remove his breeches freeing his cock, dripping with precum, from its tight confines. Legolas could feel what Glorfindel was doing, and was terrified.

Taking Legolas' wrists, Glorfindel tied them behind Legolas' back with one end of the rope that he brought, with the remainder of the rope lying on Legolas' arse. He had tied the rope so tightly that they began to cut into Legolas' wrists, making them bleed.

With his right hand, Glorfindel grabbed the piece of rope and used it like a whip on Legolas' arse, leaving red marks. At the same time, and without any warning, Glorfindel put one finger, then another, and another, until the whole of his other hand was inside  
Legolas' arse. He began to move his hand inside Legolas, not caring that Legolas was tense from the intrusion, not caring that Legolas was beginning to bleed.

Taking his hand out, Glorfindel placed his cock at Legolas' entrance and pushed in. He began pushing, thrusting, using his hands to slap Legolas on the arse, not caring about the pain he was causing. He fucked Legolas harder and harder, taking a perverse satisfaction from the screams that came from Legolas. His hunger and desire for Legolas seemed never-ending; he could not get his fill.

Glorfindel's breathing became ragged as his thrusting became more brutal; he could feel his release was close. With one final thrust, he released his seed within Legolas' unwilling body.

And all the while Legolas was screaming. Only Glorfindel heard him; no one else – no one who could help save Legolas from this torment.

***********************************

 _At the same time within the palace…_

Aragorn watched his wife as she was standing near the window; saw how her dress emphasized her slim body, the thin material clearly showing her nipples.

Looking at her, he could feel the passion and hunger rising for his wife. He moved closer to her, sliding his hands over her curves. He began undoing her dress, sliding one hand underneath the fabric to feel her smooth skin, before sliding the dress off her. He kissed her as his hands roamed over her body. She moaned, and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside. Their tongues tangled briefly before he moved away and started trailing kisses and small licks down her neck. Arwen stopped him. "Wait," she said softly.

Aragorn was still wearing clothes, and Arwen was determined to change that. Dropping to her knees, wincing slightly at the coldness of the floor, she opened the Aragorn's breeches, allowing his cock to spring free.

Aragorn moaned softly as she touched his cock, her tongue licking the length of it before swirling over the top of it. Aragorn placed his hand on Arwen's head, encouraging her to take his cock in her mouth, and felt the pleasure coursing through his body.

After a few moments, he stopped her. She looked up at him. "Let us move to the bed," Aragorn said to her softly.

She stood up, and Aragorn held her close as they made their way to the bed. Carefully, he guided Arwen onto the bed, until she was lying there, with Aragorn leaning over her.

Moving closer to her, he began to kiss her, starting at her lips and gradually moving his way down her body. He sucked and bit gently on her nipples, making her moan softly and beg for more. He continued further, making his way down to the most intimate part of her.

His tongue was inside her. He could felt her heat, taste her essence, could hear how she begged for more.

"Estel…" she moaned to him softly. "I want to feel you inside me now…please." Her voice grew louder as the pleasure built within her.

Aragorn continued to tease her, and Arwen could feel the orgasm approaching. Without warning, she grabbed Aragorn's shoulders, forcing him up, so that now she could feel his cock at her entrance.

"My love…" she moaned to him softly. "Now, my love. I can't…take…it... anymore."

Aragorn entered her, and she wound her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper, while her nails raked his back.

Aragorn's pace was slow, and Arwen groaned from the pleasure. "Faster…Move faster…" she moaned. Aragorn quickened the pace, moving harder and faster, and Arwen's body began to tremble as the orgasm built.

Aragorn could feel her orgasm approaching; till she arched against him, screaming his name. As she climaxed, so did he, spilling his seed within her.

He lies to the side of Arwen, not wanting to crush her. Covered with sweat, arms and legs are still wrapped around each other, they are unable to move. They fall asleep, wrapped up in the love they feel for each other.

**********************************

 _Back to the stable…_

Still the pain and torment continued. Glorfindel was thrusting hard into Legolas' body, then pulled out and flipped Legolas on his back, and shot his cum over Legolas' chest.

Glorfindel's breathing was harsh. The sight of Legolas underneath him, covered by his cum, excited him, and he could feel his cock harden again. Lifting Legolas into a half-sitting position, he forced his cock inside Legolas' mouth, almost making Legolas gag.

Glorfindel groaned from pleasure as Legolas was made to suck his cock, and with a shout Glorfindel came again, and Legolas forced to swallow Glorfindel's seed.

After Glorfindel had finally finished, he untied Legolas and threw some straw over him. He put on his clothes before he opened the door and left, leaving the door wide-open and allowing the chill air to enter.

Legolas lay there, not moving. He was covered by sweat, blood, straw. His eyes were closed; he was barely breathing.

He was lost. No one was there to give him help.

There was no hope left, and his spirit began to fade away.


	3. Tolo dan nan galad

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _"Bring me to Life" – Evanescence_

\--

Eofor, the stable boy came everyday before dawn to the stable to feed the horses.

From a distance, he saw the door of the stable was wide open.

`I thought I closed it,' he thought to himself.

As he entered the stable he was terrified by what he saw; an elf was lying curled up on the floor. As he came closer to the elf he saw that the elf's eyes were closed, his naked body covered by blood and straw.

He ran from the stable, wanting to inform his Lord about the injured elf that he had found.

He entered the palace, hoping to find his king. He stood hopelessly; he did not know where to find either the King or Queen. Approaching the nearest guard, he asked: "Where…is…King…Elessar?"

"Prince Faramir and his wife have arrived," the guard said to him, and continued: "You'll find the King outside in the forecourt with his wife."

Eofor ran out into the forecourt, his eyes searching for King Elessar. Seeing the King, he came closer, trying to catch the King's attention, but Elessar was busy, and didn't see him.

"My Lord…" The King had not heard him.

"My Lord…" Eofor repeated. Still trying to get his Lord's attention, he continued: "There is an injured, naked elf in the stables." The stable boy could feel the tears falling down his face.

Arwen left her husband's side, and turned to the stable boy as she heard his last sentence.

"What did you say?" she asked him worriedly.

"There is an injured, naked elf in the stables." Eofor repeated his words.

Arwen went back to stand next to her husband, and raised her voice.

"Forgive us, but an important issue has just arisen," she said to the guests.

By doing that she caught her husband's attention.

Motioning to one of the guards, she asked: "Could you please escort our guests into the palace."

As the guests were led inside, she saw the confused expression on her husband's face. His expression changed to a frown when he saw that she looked worried.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked her.

"Tell him," she said to the stable boy.

"There is an elf in the stable, my Lord. He's injured...and naked," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Lead us to him," they ordered, and followed him.

As they arrived at the stable, Aragorn and Arwen went inside, while the stable boy stayed outside.

They were shocked when they saw the elf lying there, with his eyes closed. His body was covered with sweat, blood and straw.

"Does he still breath?" Arwen asked, not wanting to go any closer to elf.

She saw Aragorn approach the elf. He couldn't see who it was – hair was covering the elf's face. Carefully he moved the hair away, and was shocked to see who it was. "Oh no," he whispered.

Seeing Aragorn's face, Arwen asked: "Who is it?"

"It cannot be!" Aragorn said.

"Who?"

"It is…" He stopped, unable to tell her that it was their friend.

He looked down and saw his best friend lying there – bleeding, his body covered with bruises. He felt his heart was torn to pieces.

Arwen came closer to Aragorn, trying to comfort him.

"It is Legolas," he said.

"Can you save him, my love?"

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad" He remembered his foster- father's words as he said the same words to his friend, trying to heal him.

He searched for a pulse, but could barely feel it.

"Eofor!" Aragorn yelled to the stable boy.

Entering the stable, the stable boy asked: "Yes, my Lord?"

"Eofor – find Damrod and ask him to come to the stables," Aragorn ordered.

After Eofor left, there was one question that left them wondering – why?

Damrod, the chief guardian of Gondor, arrived at the stables, followed by some guards and Eofor.

Entering the stable, Damrod saw his Lord and Lady kneeling next to a naked elf. Coming closer, he saw their faces filled with grief. Hearing footsteps, the King raised his head and saw the chief guardian with a puzzled expression on his face. As Aragorn saw Damrod, he rose to his feet and helped his wife to stand.

Damrod bowed to his Lord, and asked: "Is there something wrong, my Lord?"

"I'm afraid so, Damrod," Aragorn said, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Will you take this elf," pointing to Legolas, "and put him in our chamber, Damrod?" Aragorn knew that now what his friend needed was a lot of love and care to keep him alive, and so that his soul will return.

"I'm at your command, my Lord. I'll do anything that you ask me to do," Damrod stated.

He turned to the group of guards waiting at the stable doors. "Ulrad!" he called, and the guard in question left the group and approached the King, bowed to him, then to Damrod.

"Ulrad, get four guards to carry this elf carefully and escort them to the chamber of the King, understood?" Damrod ordered.

"Understood, sir." Ulrad bowed again, and motioned four of the other guards to him. The guards carefully lifted Legolas, and Ulrad took his cloak and covered the elf with it before they made their way out of the stables and to the King's chamber.

"Is there something more that you need, my Lord?" he asked the King, worried by the grief that was still clear on Aragorn's face.

"Damrod, find Glorfindel, the other elf – I need him!" Aragorn ordered his chief guardian.

After Damrod left with the rest of the guards, Aragorn whispered to his beloved, "I hope that Glorfindel can help him – I need him to help us to save our friend."

The Lady of Gondor gently placed a kiss on her husband's lips. They both left the stable, praying to the Valar to save the Prince.

All day long the Queen of Gondor sat next to the Prince; his eyes were still closed, and there wasn't any sign of movement. In the meantime, her husband was trying to find Glorfindel.

`Can the healing words of my father not help anymore?' she asked herself, as the tears started to fill her eyes and spill unchecked down her face.

She rose to her feet as she saw her husband enter the room. He closed the door and walked towards her.

"Melamin…" she whispered to him. "Is there still hope?"

Aragorn wanted to tell her that there was still hope, but he could not say it. He was at a loss for words.

He kissed Arwen's forehead to try and comfort her, and she leant her head against his chest.

They heard a knock at the door. "Enter," said Aragorn, and Prince Faramir and his wife entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"My Lord, what happened?" The Steward of Gondor reached Aragorn's side and put his hand on his Lord's shoulder.

Éowyn approached the Queen, and taking the Queen's hands, placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come, you need to rest too," the Steward said to his Lord.

King Elessar raised his voice: "We are not leaving him alone!"

"Who you are not leaving alone? I only saw you and the Queen," the Steward asked.

The King turned to the bed, a tear falling down his cheek, seeing his friend dying and not being able to do anything about it.

"Legolas…it can not be," Faramir said, stunned.

"What do you mean by that?" the queen asked, finding her voice.

Another knock at the door was heard. Faramir went to the door and opened it, and allowed Damrod to enter the room, followed closely by Glorfindel.

"My Lord, I finally found him," Damrod said to Aragorn, hoping that his King would forgive him for lateness of finding Glorfindel.

"Thank you, Damrod. After you go, find Ulrad and ask him come here."

As Damrod heard his King's words, he breathed a sigh of relief and, after bowing to the King, he left the room.

After Damrod had left to find the young guard, Faramir went to close the door, but Aragorn stopped him. "Faramir," he asked, "what did you mean by your words, `it can not be'?"

Before Faramir had a chance to answer, Glorfindel stepped in, and Faramir silently breathed a sigh of relief. "My Lord, did you call for me?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, I did," Aragorn said as he led Glorfindel to the bed, where Legolas lay dying.

"Glorfindel…" Arwen said, and walked over to him, with Éowyn following.

"Can you save him? Can you save his soul?" the Queen asked Glorfindel, weeping.

"I'll see what I can do," Glorfindel said to her and, looking into her eyes, saw the sadness and the despair about the health of her friend reflected in them.

"My Lord?" said a voice in the doorway. Aragorn turned and motioned for the young guard to enter the room. Ulrad did so, and closed the door behind him.

Glorfindel's eyes ran appraisingly over the young, lithe body of the guard. The blue eyes and dark hair only added to the young man's beauty.

"My Lord, you called for me?" the guard asked nervously.

"Yes, Ulrad," Aragorn said to him and continued: "I need you to watch over our friend." He indicated to the elf lying in the bed.

Ulrad remembered that this was the elf he and the other guards carried into the King's chamber

Arwen, supported by Éowyn, walked to the bed, leant down and gave Legolas a warm kiss; she began to cry again, the tears falling on Legolas' face.

"Now that I know that Legolas is in safe hands," said Aragorn, turning to Faramir and taking his arm, "we can go."

Arwen was supported by Aragorn as they left the room, with Faramir and Éowyn behind them.

After they left, Ulrad and Glorfindel stared at each other.

`He is so beautiful,' Ulrad thought, and sighed.

Glorfindel came closer to him; he took one hand of the young guard so that the guard could feel his skin.

"Such smooth skin," Ulrad said aloud.

Glorfindel and Ulrad stood there, staring at each other. Glorfindel could Ulrad's heart beating quickly in the silence of the room.

Ulrad's eyes flickered over the elf lying on the bed. "He is beautiful," he said, then locked eyes with Glorfindel. "But not as beautiful as you." He moved his hand to touch Glorfindel's face.

Glorfindel took his hand and leant in to kiss him, before pulling Ulrad closer to him.

Passion and desire were reflected in each other's eyes as they started to kiss each other. Glorfindel explored the young guard's mouth with his tongue, not leaving a single spot untouched.

In the meantime, Glorfindel's hands found their way under the tunic of the young guard, stroking Ulrad's back before moving to the front to undo the buttoning of Ulrad's pants, easing them down over the guard's hips, kissing him the whole while.

Ulrad broke the kiss, and began stripping the beautiful elf, kissing his smooth chest as he pulled the tunic off Glorfindel.

Soon they were both naked, kissing and exploring the smooth planes of each other's bodies. Glorfindel led Ulrad to the bed where the Prince lay.

Ulrad sat on the bed as Glorfindel straddled him, kissing him passionately.

Glorfindel pushed the unconscious Legolas off the bed, and Ulrad lay down, spreading his legs wide. Glorfindel wasted little time with preparation; he just wanted to be inside the young guard.

Ulrad could feel Glorfindel pushing into him, and his face spasmed briefly with pain. He willed himself to relax as the Elf continued to push into him till he was fully sheathed.

`So tight,' thought Glorfindel, as he began a fast pace – he had no desire to be patient.

Ulrad was lost in a haze of pleasure; the Elf Lord was, despite his pace, hitting Ulrad's prostrate with unerring accuracy, and the guard could feel his orgasm building. "Faster," he pleaded to Glorfindel, "faster!"

Glorfindel kissed his lover's lips, and took the young man's cock in his hand, stroking it, all the while thrusting harder and faster. He too, was close to his climax.

"I…love…you," Glorfindel said to Ulrad, his breath coming in gasps.

"I…love…you…too," Ulrad cried, as his orgasm tore through him, and he spilt his said over the Elf's hand and his own stomach.

Glorfindel was close to releasing himself into the willing body beneath him, when Ulrad stopped him.

"My love…let me taste you," Ulrad said.

Glorfindel paused long enough to pull his cock out, and moved quickly to sit on Ulrad's chest, and the guard eagerly took the Elf's cock in his mouth. Ulrad sucked Glorfindel's cock with pleasure, swallowing the hot seed, his hands on the Elf Lord's smooth buttocks.

"Oh…you are so…good…my love…" cried Glorfindel in pleasure.

He took his cock of his lover's mouth and kissed him wildly, his hands roaming over the smooth body underneath him. He was becoming aroused again, and could feel that Ulrad was too.

Ulrad's hands were busy also, moving over the Elf Lord's body, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. Soon hands were not enough, and Glorfindel claimed the young guard's body as his own again.

Luckily for both Ulrad and Glorfindel, Aragorn and Arwen were themselves experiencing pleasure…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After they left the prince with Ulrad and Glorfindel, the King and Queen, together with Faramir and Éowyn, made their way to another room a few doors down. Faramir asked a servant to warm some water; he thought a bath might help the King to relax.

After the servant brought the water and filled the bath, the steward led his Lord to the bathing chamber.

Faramir saw that the King stood there in a daze, and went to Aragorn and began to remove the King's clothing. Aragorn did not stop him.

When the steward had removed his Lord's clothing, he placed them neatly on a chair, then turned to look at the King. He had never seen Aragorn naked before.

`Such a strong body…' he thought, as he led his Lord to the bath and helped him into it. Taking off his own tunic so it wouldn't get wet, Faramir took a piece of soap. Kneeling next to the bath, the steward began to wash his King.

The soap slipped from Faramir's hand, but he made no attempt to retrieve it. His hands gently massaged the King's shoulders, before moving their way down Aragorn's chest.

"Get into the bath with me," Aragorn whispered. Faramir looked at the King, not sure if he heard correctly. "Please, Faramir." Faramir saw desire in the King's eyes, and knew that it was reflected in his own. He quickly removed his trousers before stepping into the bath and kneeling between the King's legs.

His hands touched Aragorn's chest, then slowly made their way down; he could feel his Lord flex as one of his hands brushed Aragorn's cock.

Leaning in, Faramir placed a kiss on Aragorn's neck. Elessar moaned softly at the touch.

King Elessar took the steward's face between his hands and kissed him hungrily. Not breaking the kiss, the King began to move his hands over the steward's body, while Faramir continued to touch the King. Moans of pleasure were heard from them as they enjoyed each other's touch.

"Have me…my Lord…" Faramir cried, as Aragorn's hand took his cock and began to stroke him.

"Not now…pleasure…me…"said Aragorn, gasping as Faramir grasped his cock.

Aragorn cried out in pleasure as Faramir began kissing him, first on his lips, then trailing kisses down his body to his toes by first lifting one leg out of the water, then the other. When he finished, Faramir then ducked his head under the water to take Aragorn's cock in his mouth.

Aragorn released some of the water from the bath so that Faramir could breathe – he didn't want the steward to stop pleasuring him.

Faramir began to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking on the Aragorn's cock. Then he stopped, and Aragorn groaned. Looking up, Faramir said to the King: "I want to be inside you."

Aragorn nodded and wrapped his legs around Faramir's waist. Faramir positioned himself, then pushed into the body beneath him. He waited for Aragorn to adjust, then began to set a fast pace.

"Harder…" cried Aragorn, as the sensations filled his body.

Faramir smiled as he heard his Lord plead, and went harder and faster.

Faramir was the first to come, spilling his seed into Aragorn, but he continued to move inside the King when he saw the King had not found his pleasure.

"More…harder…" Aragorn cried. He didn't want to release himself; he was enjoying the pleasure of having Faramir inside him. Aragorn shivered from the sensations flooding his body.

Faramir saw his Lord shiver. Worried, he asked: "Are you fine, my Lord?" and pulled himself out of Aragorn's body.

"Yes, I'm fine," the King answered. Seeing that Faramir had pulled out, he asked: "Why did you stop?"

Faramir saw the lust and desire in the King's eyes, and felt himself grow hard again. He did as Aragorn asked, pushing his cock back into the King's body, going as hard and as fast as he could to bring the King to completion.

Aragorn shuddered and finally released his seed, and the steward fell on top of the King, exhausted.

They both rested for a moment to catch their breath. "Come, the water is getting cold. Let's get out of the bath and into the bed," Aragorn said, helping his lover out of the bath. The two made their way out of the bath chamber.

As they approached the bed, they could hear moaning. Aragorn looked down and saw his wife lying naked on the floor, her discarded dress underneath her. Éowyn was next to the Queen and she, too, was naked. Éowyn's mouth was on one of Arwen's nipples, gently biting and teasing, before moving to the other. All the while Arwen was moaning in pleasure.

Aragorn and his steward sat on the bed, watching as Éowyn's left hand travelled down the Queen's stomach to her vagina, slipping first one, then another finger inside.

Arwen cried out as the fingers began thrusting into her; she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"So good…" whispered Arwen, her senses reeling from the pleasure. "More, please…"

Éowyn inserted another finger, thrusting deeper, bringing Arwen over the edge. Aroused from watching Arwen, Éowyn's body trembled from the pleasure of her own climax.

Aragorn and Faramir watched their two wives lying there, moaning with pleasure. Aroused by the sight, they had their hands their cocks, slowly stroking themselves to completion. The steward took a corner of the sheet and wiped away the come from Aragorn's stomach, then from his, before the two men lay on the bed, wrapping their legs around each other, and quickly falling asleep.

Éowyn raised herself up from the floor, then helped Arwen to her feet. They looked down on their sleeping husbands, then turned and smiled to each other.

"It seems we all found pleasure," said Arwen.

Arwen then lay herself down next to Aragorn, while Éowyn moved to the other side of the bed to lie down next to Faramir. Soon they, too, were asleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The prince lay on the cold floor. The wound on his head had re- opened, and blood was seeping out.

Ulrad was asleep – exhaustion had claimed him. Glorfindel looked down at the young guard, amazed at how Ulrad had pleased him, then covered him with the blanket.

Then Glorfindel knelt on the floor next to Legolas, before leaning in and whispering into the Prince's ear.


	4. Wake the demons

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed   
But I know just what it feels like   
To have a voice in the back of my head   
It's like a face that I hold inside_

 _“Papercut” – Linkin Park_

\--

Legolas’ soul was torn between the Hall of Mandos and his still fragile body, but Glorfindel’s words raised a little light and hope.

During the night, Legolas’ pale skin regained a little of its colour, and his heartbeat grew stronger. But his mind was still shut off from the events that he had undergone.

Glorfindel awoke as the first lights crept into the room. He saw that Ulrad was still sleeping. Looking down at the Prince lying on the floor, Glorfindel noticed that Legolas’ skin had coloured slightly.

He got up from the bed and checked the marks on Legolas’ body. He noticed that the wound on the Prince’s head had begun to heal, and the bruises were fading.

No one knew, not even Elrond, of the sorcery that he had learned about. But he knew that it would be used someday.

He started to shake Ulrad awake before the King could stumble in upon them and catch them off guard; he didn’t want this to happen.

“My love…wake up,” Glorfindel said, shaking him a little more, “your Lord will be here any second.”

Ulrad could barely open his eyes; he still felt tired.

“Get up, my love, your Lord will be here any minute,” Glorfindel said again, and helped Ulrad out of the bed.

Glorfindel helped to his love to put his uniform on – it had to look that Ulrad had been guarding the Prince.

“Where is the elf that was on the bed?” Ulrad asked his love nervously, looking around for the Prince.

“On the floor. Let’s get him back onto the bed,” Glorfindel suggested.

They both lifted the Prince off the floor and onto the bed. After that Ulrad walked over to the door, ready for when his Lord entered the room. Glorfindel sat on the bed and put his hand on Legolas’ chest, and felt a strong heartbeat, but the Prince did not wake up.

The steward, Faramir, opened the door, and the king, the queen and his wife entered the room, before entering himself and closing the door. They all saw that the Prince’s condition had improved, though he was still unconscious.

Aragorn approached Glorfindel and thanked him for helping to save the Prince. He then approached the young guard and clasped him on the shoulder, praising him for guarding the Prince.

Ulrad blushed and he could feel his cheeks burning. He lowered his face; he did not want Glorfindel to see his red face.

But Glorfindel had noticed and got up from the bed and walked over to Ulrad, putting his hand on his love’s shoulder. The young guard raised his head slowly and saw his lover smiling at him, and he smiled back.

“Both of you must be very tired – go and get some rest. Again, thank you both for looking after him,” the King said.

Glorfindel and Ulrad left the room, holding hands and smiling.

Arwen came closer to the bed and saw that Legolas’ bruise had disappeared, and that his other wound was healing.

Lady Evenstar began to hum a song that her father sang to her when she was younger. The song normally always made her heart sing, yet this time it made her cry, her tears falling on the Prince’s face. Her hand started to stroke Legolas’ hair and face gently.

Aragorn came closer to her and sat next to her and his friend, and took Legolas’ hand in his own.

The steward and his wife stayed with them for little while. Then Faramir said: “My Lord, my Lady, we’re going to rest, we’ll see you later.” Arwen nodded to them softly.

Faramir and Éowyn then left the room, closing the door behind them.

“I must go too, my love, as I have things to see to,” Aragorn said. He leant down and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead, before he too left the room.

Arwen, left alone with Legolas, started to talk to him. “You are like a brother to me. I don’t want to lose you; you have always been there for me, and supported me a lot. Don’t leave me.”

She began to cry again.  
Suddenly she heard a noise – it was Legolas. He had opened his eyes, and was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

“Legolas, what is wrong – why do you fear me?” she asked him wonderingly.

“I…I thought that you were someone else; forgive me, my Lady,” he said weakly.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, worried about his condition.

“I’ll be fine, my Lady,” said Legolas.

“Do you think you can stand?” Arwen asked. Legolas nodded – he wasn’t sure if he could, but he did not want to stay in bed. He carefully moved his legs and tried to sit up. Arwen gave him her hands to support him, and Legolas managed to stand.

He found that his bruises were gone, but his muscles hurt, which bothered him a little. He tried to take a few steps.

“I’ll help you,” Arwen said to him, putting an arm around him to steady him.

He wanted to protest but he felt so weak, and he allowed her to support him and help him walk.

He hesitated before he asked her: “May I see the gardens?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling at him. “Aragorn will happy to see you alive.” Legolas smiled as he heard the name and lowered his head.

They left the palace and walked to the gardens. He had to close his eyes as the strong light of the sun blinded him for moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful gardens. He took a deep breath and smelt the scent of flowers in the air. It made him feel alive. He walked around the garden, feeling the grass under his bare feet. He raised his hand and touched one of the delicate flowers, and began to sing silently to himself.

Arwen came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kneeling down next to him, she smiled. She couldn’t believe Legolas was alive.

He took another big breath and asked her: “My Lady, can you take me to Aragorn now?”

“Call me Arwen. You don’t have to call me that, especially you,” she said to him and continued: “Come with me, Legolas.”

Legolas went with her as they went back into the palace. Arwen knocked on the door where she thought her husband was. When she heard a voice say ‘enter’, she opened the door and entered, while Legolas stayed outside until Arwen let him know if he could go in.

Arwen looked into the room and saw Glorfindel and Ulrad lying on a bed, their lower bodies covered. They looked up in surprise as they saw who it was.

“Forgive me – I thought the King was here,” Arwen said. She turned and left the room. Seeing Glorfindel and Ulrad together confirmed her suspicions that there was something between the two.

They continued walking down the corridor, until Arwen heard her husband’s voice coming from another room, and opened the door.

Aragorn stopped when he heard the door open. He saw his wife enter, and he sensed that someone else was behind her.

“What is it my love?” he asked her nervously.

Arwen turned her head to whoever it was behind her, and said: “Come.” Then she stepped aside.

Legolas entered, smiling. Aragorn stared at him, not believing that it was Legolas. Arwen came closer to Aragorn; she could see he was shocked to see Legolas before him.

“Meleth-nîn, he is alive.” Arwen could not keep the joy out of her voice.

“So I see,” he told her. He came closer to Legolas and said to him, “Do you remember what happen?” putting his hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

As Legolas felt the strong hand of Aragorn on his shoulder he began to shiver, but it stopped when Arwen put her hand on him; he felt safe with her somehow.

“How are you faring?” Arwen asked him, nervous of his reaction.

“I need to rest, I’m tired,” he said and started to walk to the door, but Arwen stopped him.

“Is there something that bothers you, my friend?” Arwen asked him.

“No, I’m fine,” Legolas said, and continued to walk.

Arwen’ eyes began to fill with tears as she saw her friend disappear from sight. She looked at her husband with a worried look on her face, and then ran after her friend.

When she had caught up with him, she said: “Come with me.”

They went back out into the garden and Legolas sat down and leaned against a tree, while Arwen sat next to him.

“Legolas, please tell me what is bothering you,” she asked. Looking into his eyes, she saw that some hidden pain shadowed them. Nor could she look into his mind, because he blocked her.

“You come back to us from the dead. We’ll do anything that will keep you with us.”

“I…I…” Legolas couldn’t finished the sentence. He lowered his head in shame, and felt Arwen’s hand on his shoulder. “Tell me when you’re ready,” she said.

Tears began to fall from Legolas’ eyes, and he began to tell her everything that had happened to him. He did not mention Glorfindel’s name.

“Who did this to you?” she asked him.

“You are not going to believe me if I tell you,” he said.

“Who?” she asked again, but there was no answer.

Arwen put her hand on his shoulders and looked into Legolas’ eyes, trying to find the truth that was hidden within them.

“It was Glorfindel,” he said, defeated by the intensity of her gaze.

Arwen still stared into Legolas’ eyes, trying to find out if he was telling the truth.

“Why would he do this to you? This is horrible. I don’t believe you, Legolas,” she said, getting up and walking away from Legolas.

Legolas lowered his head in his hands and began to cry silently to himself, unaware that there was a figure standing behind him, staring.

The figure approached the Prince and bent down, touching Legolas’ shoulder softly. Legolas turned to see who it was and saw a boy, who he had never seen before, trying to comfort him.

“Who…who are you?” Legolas asked.

“I’m called Eofor, and I’m the stable-boy,” he said to the Prince. He saw the tears on Legolas’ face and asked: “What happened to you?”

“N… Nothing.” Legolas said.

“It is obvious to me that there is something bothering you, my friend,” said Eofor, and watched as the blonde Elf wiped his tears away. Legolas lifted his head and looked into the boy’s eyes.

“It is nothing, really,” the blonde Elf said to him. Legolas got up and walked over to the stable.

Eofor followed the Prince to the stable, and heard Legolas softly sing a song to his horse: (“The Missing” – FOTR soundtrack)

 _She never watched  
the morning rising,  
Too busy with the  
days first chores.  
But oft she would watch  
the sun’s fading  
As the cold of night crept  
across the moors._

 _And in that moment  
She felt the loss  
Of everything that  
Had been missed.  
So used to feeling  
the spirit sink  
She had not felt  
her own heart’s wish._

“You sang so beautifully; it is a song that pierces the heart and brings tears to the eyes,” said Eofor, feeling the tears slipping down his face.

“Thank you Eofor, for being so kind to me,” the blonde Elf said as he stroked his horse.

“What is your name?” Eofor asked.

“Forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil,” Legolas said to him softly.

“There is nothing to forgive, Legolas,” Eofor said.

~ ~ ~ ~

Later that day, in the bedroom of the King and the Queen…

After Arwen left the Prince alone in the garden, she made her way to the bedroom. She couldn’t believe what Legolas had told her. It couldn’t have been Glorfindel; he had always shown her love and kindness.

Aragorn entered the bedroom and saw his wife pacing the room; something was bothering her, for she was crying.

“What is it, my love?” Aragorn asked.

“I didn’t feel your presence, my love,” she said, coming closer to Aragorn, wiping her tears away.

“Then it is obvious that there is something bothering you if you did not feel my presence. Tell me what it is,” Aragorn said, concerned by the worried look on her face.

“Forgive me my love, but I need to be alone,” she said to him. “When I know exactly, I will tell you, but now I am just confused.”

“I understand,” he said.

“Where are Faramir and Éowyn?” Arwen asked suddenly.

“They will be here any minute,” Aragorn said.

“I will be outside; I need to be alone – forgive me my love,” she said, giving him a kiss before leaving the room.

Faramir and his wife, Éowyn entered the room several minutes after the Queen left.

“Where is Lady Arwen?” Éowyn asked her Lord.

“My wife felt that she needed to be alone. Something is bothering her deeply,” Aragorn explained to them.

Éowyn began to take her clothes off. For some reason the room was beginning to feel very warm.

Aragorn looked at her beautiful body and felt his cock stir. He walked up to her and began to softly stroke her smooth body before leading her to the bed, where Faramir was already lying there, naked.

Éowyn lay on her back and spread her legs wide, so that Faramir could kneel between her thighs. In the meantime, Aragorn undressed himself and knelt behind Faramir. He hurriedly prepared the steward, then watched as Faramir pushed into Éowyn before pushing his cock into Faramir’s tight heat.

Faramir kissed his wife on her neck softly as Aragorn began quickly thrusting into him, causing Faramir to thrust fast and hard into Éowyn.

The pleasure was building, and soon Éowyn reached her orgasm, followed very quickly by Faramir and Aragorn.

Exhausted, the King pulled out of Faramir and fell to the side of him onto the bed, soon falling asleep. Faramir carefully covered the sleeping King with a blanket.

Faramir and Éowyn remained awake for a little while longer. The steward began to play with his wife’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers and making her gasp in pleasure. She moved her hand to grasp Faramir’s cock and began stroking it. He moaned quietly, not wanting to wake the King. He took her hand away and placed his cock at her hot, wet entrance, pushed into her and made love to her slowly. Both reached their orgasm at the same time, whispering words of love to each other. Slipping out of her, Faramir held his wife in his arms, and they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Arwen walked nervously down the corridor. Her last words that she said to Legolas bothered her and she regretted saying them, but it was too late to take them back.

Arwen walked to the room where she had found Glorfindel and Ulrad and knocked on the door. She heard Glorfindel’s voice say ‘Enter’.

When she entered the room, Arwen asked nervously, “Glorfindel, would you mind if I talked to you in private?” She saw Ulrad was still naked, and turned her eyes away.

“I will quickly dress and leave, my Lady,” Ulrad said as he tried to find his clothes that were spread all over the room. Once he had finished dressing, Ulrad turned to his lover and said: “I’ll see you soon.”

As Ulrad left the room, Glorfindel became nervous and asked her “What is it, my Lady?”

“Legolas is awake, and I thank you for this,” she said. She found she couldn’t meet his eyes. “He told me what happened, and I wish to hear your version.” Arwen looked up and met his eyes. She saw the anger in them, and she also saw the shadow that covered his soul, and was frightened.

Glorfindel got up from the bed and, walking to the door, locked it before walking towards Arwen, fury on his face.

She began to understand that she was wrong and Legolas was right, but it was too late.


	5. An Eye for an Eye

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know_

 _“In The End” - Linking Park_

\--

Éowyn woke up in the middle of the night when she heard the screams. At first she thought it was a dream and that the screams were a part of her dream, but the screams continued.

She looked at her husband and Aragorn and saw they were still asleep. Getting up from the bed, she dressed quickly before leaving the room, closing the door after her quietly. Taking a candle from one of the sconces, she made her way down the corridor, trying to find the source of the screams. She put her ear to each door she passed, but not hearing anything behind them. In the end there was only one door left, and she heard the screams very clearly now. She recognised the voice – it was Arwen’s. Éowyn tried to open the door, but it was locked, and she became more concerned about her lady.

“My Lady?” she yelled.

“Someone… Please help me…” Arwen screamed.

Éowyn pounded her fist against the door. “My Lady!” The next words she heard chilled her.

“Legolas, please stop hurting me! I thought that you were a friend of mine – please, stop!”

“My Lady, is there something wrong?” Éowyn yelled.

She heard another moan before Arwen was heard to scream again: “Legolas, get OFF me! Someone please help me…”

Éowyn could no longer bear it; dropping the candle, she raced back down the dark corridor towards the bedroom where Faramir and Aragorn lay sleeping. She stumbled briefly in the darkness, hurting her foot, but she ignored the pain – not when someone was hurting her lady.

Opening the door, she stormed across to the bed and roughly grabbed her husband by the shoulder to try and wake him. “Faramir, my Lord – please, wake up!” The steward stirred and opened his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, still half-asleep.

Éowyn was gasping for breath, and tears threatened. “Please – it is the Lady Arwen. I think she is being raped…”

“What?” Faramir was wide awake now. He looked at the King who was still asleep. “My Lord! Wake up, quickly!” he yelled.

“What is it?” Elessar said, annoyed at being woken up so rudely.

“My Lord, forgive up for waking you. Your wife, my Lord, she’s being raped by Legolas,” Éowyn said.

“No, I can not believe that…it’s impossible. Legolas could never do such a thing to my wife. He is a friend,” the King said, stunned by her words.

“I heard her myself, my Lord. She screamed for help, but the door was locked.”

“Take me to her!” Aragorn ordered.

With her husband holding a candle to guide them, Éowyn led them to the room at the end of the corridor.

Aragorn tried the door; it opened as soon as he turned the handle. He looked at Éowyn briefly, remembering her saying that the door was locked. She looked at him in shock.

Walking into the room, they saw Arwen. She was naked, and they could see the bruises on her body. Her eyes were closed.

“No…” Aragorn cried. He didn’t want to lose his wife.

He came closer to his love. “Please, my love, open your eyes,” he begged. “Tell me what happened.” On hearing her husband’s voice, Arwen opened her eyes.

She whispered, her voice raw after all the screaming: “Legolas. Get off me…”

Aragorn could not bear it, and the wrath filled his heart. There was only one target in his mind: Legolas should suffer the way Arwen suffered.

“Éowyn stayed with her, do not let her close her eyes, or she will be lost. Faramir, you are coming with me,” Aragorn ordered. With one last look at his wife, he stormily left the room.

As they left the room he gave orders to Faramir: “Faramir! Find Damrod, Glorfindel and Ulrad. Bring rope and chains with you. In the meantime, I will find him…” The steward went to do the King’s bidding, while Aragorn went on his search for Legolas.

~*~*~

 _Outside the palace…in the middle of the night…_

Legolas left Eofor in the stable and walked towards the gardens, breathing in the cool night air.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. He sighed. Looking up, he saw the star of Eärendil shining brightly. He smiled, but the smile faded when he saw a cloud covering the star. Legolas could sense that someone was behind him, and he shivered.

“Why were you smiling?” Aragorn asked him.

Puzzled by the anger he could hear in Aragorn’s voice, Legolas said: “I was smiling because…” He could not continue as he was cut off.

“My wife was raped!” Aragorn yelled at him.

Legolas was shocked. He could not believe that someone would rape Arwen. “By whom?” he asked.

“You. Of all the people I know, you had to do that,” Aragorn said angrily and walked closer to Legolas who was stunned by his words.

“But…” Legolas tried to explain.

“I do not want to hear you. I am going to make sure that you will pay,” Aragorn said, then added: “If she dies, you will die.”

They heard a cough; when Aragorn turned around he saw Damrod, Glorfindel and Ulrad with chains and rope.

“You came just in time. Now help me,” Aragorn said and took the rope and walked towards Legolas.

“Remove his clothes, and tie his hands and legs to the trees!” Aragorn ordered, giving them back the rope.

“No…” Legolas yelled, and cried for help.

Cutting the rope in two, they used one piece to tie Legolas’ hands, tying it high enough on the trunk so that his arms were above his head. The second piece of rope they tied around one ankle before bringing the rope around the base of the tree and tying the other ankle, so that Legolas’ legs were spread

“My Lord?” Aragorn turned to the voice and saw it was Eofor. “Yes Eofor?” he asked.

“What are you doing to him?” asked Eofor. He saw the Prince tied to the tree, and was very worried.

“Making him pay,” Aragorn said, and smiled.

“For what, my Lord? I do not understand” said Eofor.

“For raping my wife,” Aragorn said, and made his way over to the tied prince. He could not see Glorfindel smiling.

“But… my Lord… he was…” Eofor tried to say, but Faramir stopped him before he could say any more.

“I recommend you leave,” Faramir said and grabbed the chains, before adding: “Unless you want to pay too.”

“I still think you wrong,” Eofor said. He saw their angry faces. “I am leaving,” he said and went back to the stables.

“Now, I will begin,” Aragorn said and removed his clothes. Taking a small knife, he began to cut deeply into Legolas’ back, and heard Legolas cry in pain.

“No, Aragorn. It was not me…” he tried to say through his pain.

“I do not want to hear you anymore,” Aragorn yelled.

Blood was running down Legolas’ back, while Legolas still cried from the pain.

“Glorfindel!” Aragorn said.

“Yes, my Lord?” Glorfindel asked.

“Take him – rape him as he raped my wife,” Aragorn ordered. Leaning in towards Legolas’ ears, he whispered: “Do not dare close your eyes.”

Legolas began to tremble as Glorfindel hands stroked his hips, “No, please, stop…”

While Glorfindel thrust brutally into Legolas, Aragorn took the chain and threw it across Legolas’ back. The elf began to shiver as he felt the cold touch of the chain.

Glorfindel felt the cold skin of Legolas’ hips as he came closer. Glorfindel was moving his cock hard inside Legolas, and started moving harder and faster inside him. He could feel the other’s fears.

“My Lord?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes?” Aragorn asked as he moved the chain over and over Legolas’ body.

“May I take the chain?” Glorfindel asked.

Aragorn only nodded and gave him the chain, wondering what he will do with it.

Taking the chain, Glorfindel reached around Legolas and wrapped the chain around Legolas’ cock, holding on to the end of it. He enjoyed the sound of Legolas’ pain.

“You are very cruel, my Lord,” Aragorn said.

“I do what my king asks,” Glorfindel said, smiling.

“You do it very good,” Aragorn said. Then he turned towards one of the guards. “Damrod!” he called.

“Yes, my lord?” Damrod asked.

“Prepare the dungeon for him,” Aragorn ordered.

“Yes my lord,” Damrod said and left.

“Ulrad!” Aragorn called.

“Yes my Lord?” Ulrad asked.

“If the elf will close his eyes, you will do anything to keep his eyes open?” Aragorn asked as he moved closer to Glorfindel.

“Yes my Lord,” Ulrad said.

“Glorfindel, I want to do to him what he did to my wife,” Aragorn said.

Glorfindel moved away from Legolas. Blood was coming from the abused hole, and was on his shaft, which he cleaned away.

Aragorn ignored the blood, and decided to use the chain the same way Glorfindel had. Anger filled him; he remembered the sight of his wife – he could lose her because of him. When he felt tired he freed Legolas’ cock from the chain.

Aragorn moved his cock closer to Legolas’ hips while his strong hands beat Legolas everywhere, caused the elf a lot of pain.

‘Now you are mine,’ Aragorn thought and slid inside Legolas hole, taking the same pleasure as Glorfindel did of the vulnerable elf. The blood was racing through his body, his cock throbbing…

Aragorn raped him harder and faster, as he felt he failed his wife. Legolas had looked so innocent to him – or it was only his other face? Now Aragorn only saw what he thought was the evil that took his wife from him.

Aragorn wanted revenge. He took the chain and gave it to Ulrad while he raped him.

“Use it,” Aragorn said. “Use it if he closed his eyes. I want him to see.”

Aragorn pulled out of Legolas’ body and cleaned himself; after that he dressed.

“Free the end of the rope, and throw him inside the dungeon,” Aragorn said, taking the lead.

Ulrad and Glorfindel were disgusted by the elf, and carried him away from themselves.

When the door of the dungeon was opened they threw him, before Damrod tied him up again.

“Damrod,” Aragorn called.

“Bring two of my bodyguards here to keep watch on him,” Aragorn ordered. “I want to see his eyes open for me when the morning comes.”

“Yes, my lord,” Damrod said and left.

After few minutes Damrod came back with strong bodyguards, who were willing to do whatever their King ordered.

“Use whatever means to keep his eyes open,” Aragorn ordered.

Aragorn watched the elf and said with a hard voice: “Your torture has just began.” He left the dungeon, followed the guards Glorfindel.


	6. My Walls Are Closing In

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take)_

 _“Crawling” – Linkin Park_

\--

As King Elessar left the cold dungeon, Legolas closed his eyes, his soul determined to leave for Mandos’ Halls.

“Hey! Open your eyes!” one of the guards when he saw the elf had his eyes closed. He was determined to carry out the king’s orders. ‘The elf is going to pay… I am going to teach him some manners…’ the guard thought and saw a whip lying on the floor.

Legolas did not care what was going to happen to him – all he wanted was to end his life.

The guard took the whip from the floor and approached the elf. He raised his arm and brought the whip down on Legolas’ back.

 _‘Whip’_

 _‘Whip’_

 _‘Whip’_

Legolas’ eyes opened, and he bit his lips as he felt the pain. Soon his back felt like it was burning, and he bit his lips even harder.

“I love the sound of the whip. Don’t you?” the other guard asked.

“I do,” the guard with the whip said, raising his arm to starting whipping again.

 _‘Whip’_

 _‘Whip’_

 _‘Whip’_

 _‘Whip’_

‘Why are they do this? What I done to them?’ Legolas asked himself. He could feel the blood running down his back, and the tears running down his face. The guards laughed when they saw his tears, and the whipping continued.  
~  
 _At the same time…_

When King Elessar left the dungeon, he walked to his wife’s rooms to see how she fared. In his heart he wanted to inflict more pain on Legolas, who now was an enemy to him.

Aragorn walked through the corridor till he reached the door leading to his wife’s rooms. As he opened the door, he heard Éowyn’s voice: “Please my lady, open your eyes. ” Stepping inside the room, he watched as Éowyn kissed his wife on her lips, trying to convince her she was safe, that he was gone, but Arwen only continued to say: “No… Legolas… Get off me…”

Aragorn came closer to his queen, to his love. Éowyn was startled when he appeared and was about to attack before she realized it was the king. “I’m sorry, my Lord! Please, forgive me,” she said. Aragorn nodded, and Éowyn quickly left the room to search for her husband.

Aragorn tried to comfort his wife, without any success. Her cheeks became paler then before, and she was crying. He could not bear her pain.

Arwen did not even notice her husband was even there. She feared to be touched again and to be hurt.

The wrath against Legolas filled him again, and there was fury in his eyes. ‘I failed by letting the one I love suffer,’ he thought and left her alone.

Aragorn walked quickly back to the dungeon, blind anger controlling his heart and mind. As he got there he could hear the sound of a whip; it was a sound he liked to hear, reminding him of a drop of rain splashing against the window.

He opened the door and watched the guards whipping the elf.

“Stop!” he said, but the guards did not hear him, too intent on their whipping.

“STOP!” he yelled, and by that he got their attention.

“Forgive me my Lord,” said the guard holding the whip. They stood there, waiting for their king’s orders.

“Leave us!” King Elessar said. The guards left the room and waited outside in the corridor.

Aragorn untied the elf, and looked at him in disgust. The elf’s back was covered completely in blood; in the weak light it looked like in some places pieces of flesh had been torn away.

“Get up!” Aragorn ordered, but Legolas could not stand; he could barely move.

“I SAID GET UP!” Aragorn yelled once more.

When there was no movement from Legolas, Aragorn came closer to Legolas and started to beat and kick him, and more blood poured from Legolas’ body.

“Why did you did this to me?” Aragorn asked in fury, tears running down his face.

Aragorn beat him again and again, in fear of losing his wife, in anger as to how his best friend betrayed him.

“How could you rape my wife? How could you do this to your friend?” Aragorn asked, but there was no answer from Legolas.

Aragorn took off his clothes, and was ready to rape Legolas again when he was noticed he being watched by the guards.

‘They must have heard me,’ Aragorn thought.

“Make sure he does NOT close his eyes!” Aragorn ordered, as he reached over Legolas’ back and untied the ropes. The elf felt numb, he could not refuse; he could not do anything.

Legolas was hurting inside; he could not believe that Aragorn, his best friend, had not listened to him, and he could not believe the king would act like a fool. As a King he should be clever, and see the whole truth, see the facts lying beneath the surface.

The elf said nothing, only cried in pain, and he wished that Mandos would take his soul, as he wondered to himself: ‘Why am I still alive?’

Aragorn slid his cock roughly inside Legolas’ abused body, moving faster and harder than before. The guards watched how their king acted, and they seemed to admire every move that he took.

They took turns whipping Legolas, no matter if his eyes were open or not, as they felt proud of what their king was doing.

The sound of the whip and the moaning seemed louder than Legolas’ heart screaming from help. Aragorn showed no mercy on the elf, thrusting harder and harder inside him, ignoring the blood that was Legolas’ back, not caring about the damage he was doing. He did not want to stop; he wanted to see the elf suffer for what he did to Arwen.

He wanted to see him in pain.

Aragorn watched as the guards whipped Legolas’ back, and he enjoyed watching them. Soon he reached his climax and he sighed, but before he pulled away from Legolas he leaned over the elf and whispered: “By sunset tomorrow your horse will be dead, and no one will ever know that you were here. As for you, you are dead already to me – you no longer exist.”

‘No, not Arod! He is only a horse,’ Legolas thought. He was more worried more about his horse than he was about himself.

Aragorn pushed Legolas away from him and dressed quickly. He looked at the elf, and then nodded to the guards. The king watched as one of the guards resumed whipping the elf, pushing him onto his back so he could start whipping Legolas on the chest. Aragorn smiled, and then left the dungeon, closing the door behind him.

He went outside and looked at the night sky. Aragorn noticed that Eärendil’s star seemed to be fading and he frowned. There was a moment when he thought the clouds covered it, but then the sky became clear again as the light of the full moon broke through.

The king thought to himself ‘By tomorrow he will be dead, and I hope Arwen will live. I cannot let her go away from me.’

Aragorn walked back to wife’s room, but when he got there he found he could not open the door. He stared at it but could not bring himself to open it. He walked to Faramir and Éowyn’s room, hoping to find comfort and support.

Aragorn opened the door quietly and went inside. Faramir and Éowyn looked at their king.

“I fear for my wife,” he said, as a tear falling from his eye.

“How does she fare?” Éowyn asked.

“Worse, I am afraid,” Aragorn said. He thought he was going to lose control; he felt his world was collapsing around him, and he could not do anything.

“Did you leave her alone in the room, my Lord?” Éowyn asked.

Aragorn nodded.

Éowyn left the room to be with her lady, and left the men alone so they could comfort each other.

After she left, Faramir walked towards his lord and gave him his hand. Aragorn took the hand, and Faramir led him to the bed. Both men lay down on the bed, and Faramir took the king in his arms and held him close.

“How does Legolas fare?” Faramir asked.

“He will be dead by sunset, soon after you have killed his horse,” Aragorn said.

“Why do you want to kill the horse?” Faramir asked.

“Because that way it will appear he had never been here, that is why,” Aragorn said.

“So, if Master Gimli comes in search of him and comes here, you will tell him the prince was never here?” Faramir asked.

“Yes!” Aragorn said.

Faramir sighed but did not say a word.

“I want to get rid of everything that belongs to him. I do not want…” Aragorn’s voice faded, and Faramir continued for him: “…I know – he never arrived in Minas Tirith.”

“Yes,” Aragorn said.

Faramir leaned over and kissed his king on the lips. Aragorn moved closer to Faramir and took his face in his hands, smiling at him. The king’s face looked calm now; the angry look was now gone. Aragorn kissed the other man softly, and then closed his eyes. Faramir wrapped his arms around his king.

~

Aragorn slept in his arms. He had a peaceful look on his face, but Faramir knew deep down the king was still angry with Legolas.

‘Legolas and his horse will be dead by tomorrow, and I am part of it,’ he thought. He did not know if he should be happy or angry. He did not know if what he was doing was right. He could not sleep.

He watched his lord sleep.

It was quiet, too quiet.

He finally slept as he heard his wife sing a lullaby to her lady, trying to comfort her:

“I wonder why  
You act so fly  
When you try, so hard to try, to try, to try, to try  
I see the sky, is open wide  
Take a look inside  
Its wild like a child, it's free”

Arwen’ eyes were closed. Éowyn prayed she would see those beautiful blue eyes open again.

Éowyn stroked her lady’s face, her eyes streaming with tears. She lay down next to her lady, still stroking her face, before finally falling asleep.

~

Arwen’s eyes blinked; she opened her eyes for the first time since she was raped.

She still could see him over her, pushing his cock inside her, holding the knife at her throat, and… she cried again. She wished it had just been a nightmare, that it never really happened. She lay on the bed, eyes open, then turned to glare at the sleeping maid next to her. She did not say anything – only watched.

~

Aragorn woke up first and got out of the bed, staring down at Faramir who was still asleep.

Aragorn began to think if he should kill the elf right away, or if he should wait for his wife for wake up. He was needed her badly; these were difficult times.

Faramir awoke, and did not feel his lover next to him. He looked up and saw Aragorn standing next to the bed.

“Is something wrong my Lord?” he asked.

“I’ve been thinking what I should do with the elf in the dungeon…” Aragorn began before Faramir cut in.

“And?” Faramir asked.

\--

 _Look at the bright side: Arwen is awake, so there is hope._


	7. Between Life and Death Legolas’ Soul Stands

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

 _“Points Of Authority” – Linkin Park_

\--

 

 **Few hours before sunrise… Inside the castle…**

“I’ve been thinking what I should do with the elf in the dungeon…” Aragorn said, but he was cut off by Faramir who was not as patient as he thought he would be.

“And?” Faramir asked.

“I will kill him myself,” Aragorn said.

“When my Lord?” Faramir asked.

“After you kill his horse, he will not be able to run from me, then I will kill him, and my wife will see it being done,” Aragorn said determined.

Faramir saw the killer in Aragorn’s eyes.

“In the morning you will take Eofor with you, and you will give me proof of having killed Legolas’ horse,” Aragorn ordered.

“Yes, my Lord,” Faramir said.

“I am tired,” Aragorn said and lay down next to Faramir.

~

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon…_

There was a knock on the door.

One of the guards opened it and saw that it was Eofor, the stable boy.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Can I not see him? He is my friend,” Eofor said.

The guard let him in, and watched every move he made.

Eofor turned his face to them and said: “Can I see him alone? He has no place to run, look at him!”

The guards looked at the fragile elf lying on the cold floor, and knew Eofor spoke the truth, and left them alone, but stayed outside, still guarding.

Eofor knelt next to Legolas; the sight of his friend made him sick.

“How are you faring?” Eofor asked.

There was no answer from his friend.

“Is there anything I should do for you?” Eofor asked.

Eofor heard a weak voice, and saw Legolas’ lips moving, shaking. He leaned closer to Legolas’ lips, to try and hear what the elf was trying to say to him.

“Save my horse from your king’s hands…” Legolas could not even say his friend’s name.

“Save your horse? But why? I do not understand,” Eofor said.

“Please save my horse, no matter what,” Legolas said. He looked lost, his soul determined to go to Mandos’ Halls, feeling the call.

“I will do whatever I can,” Eofor said.

“I know…” Legolas said as his voice trailed off.

“What about you? Is there something that I can do for you?” Eofor asked, worried by his friend’s condition.

“No – I only want you to save my horse, than try to ease my pain,” Legolas answered.

The door slammed open and the guards entered, and pushed Eofor out of the way. They grabbed the whip and started to hit his friend before his eyes.

Eofor could not bear to watch the terrible act, and left the dungeon.

As the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wall, and then slid down to the floor. He covered his face with his hands and cried.

Eofor felt he didn’t have the strength to face the guards. He could not. He felt guilty for not raising a hand to save his friend.

After several minutes Eofor calmed down, wiped his tears away and walked outside.

He breathed in the cold air, and walked towards the forest.

Eofor saw Legolas’ clothes on the ground, saturated with blood.

‘I may have a use these,’ Eofor thought, taking the clothes and walking back to the stables.

~

 _At the same time in Arwen’s room inside the castle…_

Arwen watched Éowyn, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but she did not see her husband anywhere.

Tears fell from her eyes onto Éowyn, who slept.

Éowyn stirred; she felt wetness on her face and wiped it away, but she could still feel it. She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to get used to the darkness. Looking up, she saw her lady staring at her; there was a sad look in her eyes.

“My Lady?” Éowyn asked, staring back up at Arwen. She did not know if she was dreaming or not, if it was an illusion.

Arwen nodded and looked at her, the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Are you awake?” Éowyn asked as a small smile appeared on her lips. She could not quite believe that it was Arwen standing in front of her.

“Wh… where is…” Arwen’s voice shuddered as she spoke, and it sounded very weak.

“Your husband?” Éowyn asked. She did not know what to say.

Arwen nodded, and started to worry that someone had hurt her lovely husband.

“He…” Éowyn started to say, at the same time trying to think of what she should say. “He is resting, my Lady; he feared for you.”

Arwen swallowed the tears, and remembered Legolas’ last words before she entered Glorfindel’s room. Her heart started to beat harder and faster; she was worried.

“Is there something wrong my Lady?” Éowyn asked as she noticed the frown that suddenly appeared on her lady’s face.

“N…no, nothing…” Arwen said.

She needed to speak with Legolas, she needed to apologize to him, for yelling at him and not believing him.

Éowyn got up and held Arwen closely to her, kissing her on the forehead. She saw her lady’s eyes were wide open, and she noticed how quiet Arwen was, and thought her lady must have fallen asleep on her feet.

Éowyn guided her lady to the bed and lay her down before lying down next to her. She wrapped her arms around Arwen, wanting to feel her chest rise and fall, wanting to feel Arwen’s breath on her neck.

~

The moon was replaced by the sun as a new day came, shining over the dark forest.

King Elessar woke as the sun shone through the window, and remembered the last words he said to Faramir.

‘Legolas must die, and my wife will see it being done,’ he thought.

He watched the sleeping Faramir who was lying next to him, and decided to wake him, as he has a mission to do – to kill Legolas’ horse.

But Faramir woke up when the door slammed open and Éowyn walked inside, saying: “My Lord, I have good news!” She walked to the king and kissed him on the cheek, watching his face.

Then she noticed her husband was glaring at in her.

“What is it Éowyn?” Aragorn asked.

“Your wife, my Lord… she is awake…” Éowyn said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“Take me to her!” King Elessar ordered.

Éowyn walked back to the room where her lady was resting, and her husband and her lord followed her. She opened the door, and saw her lord staring deeply at his love, looking for a sign of life in her.

“My Lord, she needs you,” Éowyn said, and pushed her king inside the room, and closed the door quietly.

Aragorn only stood there staring at Arwen. He could not make his way to her, feeling for the first time the fear eating his heart.

Arwen watched every move he took, except that he did not move. She was surprised he did not come closer, and she thought he feared to touch her.

She began to cry, afraid her husband no longer loved her anymore.

Aragorn saw the tears, and his heart began to ache, as it was hurt him to see her cry. He went towards her then, and moved his hand over her face, stroking her bruised cheek, the marks left on her face.

“I missed you,” Aragorn said. His eyes filled with tears, and they started to fall.

‘I missed you too,’ Arwen thought but she could not say the words. She could not feel his love, something was missing.

“I…” Arwen began to say, only to be cut off by her husband who put his finger on her lips. He said: “Shh… my love… you need to regain your strength.”

Aragorn moved his finger and kissed her as gently as he could, he did not want to hurt her. Then he stared at the window and saw the sun had risen further in the sky. He was about to leave when he felt Arwen’s hand on his arm.

“S…stay with me,” Arwen whispered.

“I need to go,” Aragorn said. He did not know how his words hurt her; she felt she had been stabbed in the heart.

Aragorn noticed her sadness, and for a moment thought he should stay with her, but another thought soon followed, disturbing him. ‘Legolas.’ He decided that after the problem with Legolas was resolved, he would stay with his love, for as long as she wanted.

The king left the room without looking back.

He did not see his wife crying; he did not see how much he had hurt her in a different way.


	8. My Love Is Vengeance

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

 _No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

 _“Behind Blue Eyes” – Limp Bizkit_

\--

 

Aragorn left the room without saying anything or looking back.

It was too hard for him.

He loved her so much, but she had to understand – understand that he was doing this for her.

Éowyn looked surprised at her lord; he was not the same as he was the day before. She was afraid for her lady and entered the room. It seemed cold to her. She looked around until she saw her lady.

Arwen sat on the bed, her hands covering her face to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Éowyn looked at her and thought of her lord, who obviously must have thought only of himself, and not of his wife, who needed him desperately. She went to her lady and knelt next to her, her hands on her lap.

“My lady?” Éowyn asked.

Arwen continued to sob; it seemed she had not heard Éowyn’s question, or did not want to.

Éowyn moved her hands to Arwen’s face, and tried to take her lady’s hands in her own. But Arwen kept her hands pressed to her face. Éowyn rose and sat next to her lady and brought her lady’s head to her chest, trying to comfort her. “It is alright my lady…” But Éowyn knew the words were of no use, as her lord caused her lady to be in pain.

~

 **In the Hallway…**

Aragorn repeated the words he had said the day before to Faramir.

“Do not forget to bring me proof!” Aragorn ordered.

“What kind of proof do you want?” Faramir asked.

“Anything, I do not even mind if you give me the horse’s head,” Aragorn said coldly.

Faramir had an uneasy feeling about this.

“Should I leave now?” he asked.

“Yes, before the last light has gone,” Aragorn said.

“Then I shall go to my wife before I leave,” Faramir said.

“Before you go, find Damrod and tell him to search for Glorfindel, and tell him that Glorfindel is to go to the dungeon at once!” Aragorn ordered.

“Yes, my lord.” Faramir said, and left to find Damrod to tell him what the king had ordered, and then to find his lovely wife.

He found Damrod outside in the yard, and went towards him. “King Elessar orders you to find Glorfindel and bring him to the dungeon to guard the elf.”

Damrod nodded and left to find the other elf.

Faramir went back inside the palace to find his wife, knowing where she would most likely be.

Faramir knocked on the door, and waited several second before the door was finally opened.

Éowyn was surprised to see her husband; he did not seem happy, or so she thought.

“Faramir, my love, what is it?”

“I have to go,” he said.

“Go… go where? Why?” She was confused, not understanding why he should go.

“The king ordered me to go and do something, my love,” Faramir explained as he moved his hand over her cheek. He did not want to leave her, not like this.

“I will wait for you,” Éowyn said.

He kissed her on the lips, and she let him explore her mouth with his tongue, not wanting him to stop.

Faramir broke the kiss, as he did not want his lord angry at him. He was worried that the last light would be gone soon.

“I love you,” Faramir said, and left her, giving her one last look.

Éowyn watched her husband leave, letting the tears fall over her cheeks. She wanted to tell him the same, and to tell him that she feared for him.

She came back into the room and noticed the look Arwen was giving her. She did not know that Arwen had heard and seen what had happened between them. Éowyn tried to ignore the look, but could not. Arwen still glared at her.

“Why are you crying?” Arwen asked.

Éowyn did not answer. Instead, she embraced her lady; wanting to be close to her, to feel her.

~

 _In the dungeon…_

Glorfindel walked to the dungeon on the orders of the king. As he opened the door, he saw how the guards were whipping Legolas hard, and were enjoying themselves.

He saw that Legolas was untied. His eyes were closed, and his skin and his hair were saturated with blood. Glorfindel wondered why the king did not end Legolas’ life and put him out of his misery, or was it because he wanted Legolas to suffer for what he had done to the queen?

Glorfindel smiled; he loved to see Legolas suffer, he loved to hear him screaming and begging.

“My lovely elf…” Glorfindel hissed at him.

Legolas heard him, but tried to ignore him as he thought: ‘No… please… stay… away… from… me…’

“My lord, forgive us, we did not know you were here,” the guards said.

“Leave us alone,” Glorfindel said.

The guards were about to leave when Glorfindel stopped them as one of them still had the whip in his hands.

“What is it, my lord?” one of the guard asked.

“The whip!” Glorfindel ordered.

“Yes, my lord,” they said, handing him the whip and leaving.

The door closed, and Glorfindel started his torture.

~

 _**Over at the stable…** _

Faramir approached the stable and opened the door.

“Eofor?” he called.

Eofor approached him and asked: “What is it, my lord?”

“Take Legolas’ horse and follow me!” Faramir ordered and waited for him with his horse outside the stable.

Eofor took the horse, and put Legolas’ clothes in the saddlebags.

“Where are we going, my lord?” Eofor asked.

“Only for a walk,” Faramir said.

“Then why have you taken your weapons?”

“That is none of your business. Now go!” Faramir ordered.

As Eofor walked he remembered Legolas’ words, and knew he should try and do anything he could.

When they were outside of the city, Faramir ordered Eofor to leave him alone with Legolas’ horse, but Eofor protested.

Faramir moved his knife towards the horse’s head, and Eofor tried to stop Faramir. The two began to fight for the horse’s life.

The last thing that Faramir saw was Legolas’ horse being ridden by Eofor. The horse was galloping, and there was blood on Eofor’s clothes.

‘He will not get far,’ he thought.

Faramir was left holding onto the saddle of the horse, and he slumped forward, letting the horse lead him back to the city.

~

Éowyn watched the sky, worried about her husband. ‘He should be here already,’ she thought, watching from the window of the room where her lady was.

The gates of the city opened; the horse’s pace was slow as the rider was hanging from the saddle.

Éowyn left the room at once; she knew she would have to give her lady the answers to the questions that she would ask. She went outside the palace, wanting to see who it was.

The king approached her and sent the guards to report.

After a few moments of fear and worry, they knew the identity of the rider.

It was Faramir. Éowyn saw the blood that covered him, and he looked so pale to her eyes.

It was supposed to have been simple, so then why had he come back like this.

Éowyn ran to Faramir and knelt next to him. She moved her hands over his pale cheeks, wanting to hear his voice one more time.

Faramir’s eyes were on her; she could see how his eyes were filled with emptiness and shadow, as death slowly claimed him.

Before Faramir closed his eyes, he whispered to her his last words: “Fight… wounded boy… horse… free…”

Faramir closed his eyes, and let go his last breath.

Éowyn started to grieve for her husband, letting the tears fall.

The King approached her and demanded to know what Faramir had said, and she told him.

Éowyn could feel her lord’s hand on her shoulder as he said: “He died a hero.”

“I know, my lord…” she sobbed, adding: “I loved him…”

~

 **In the dungeon…**

Glorfindel stopped whipping him and came closer to the naked elf, stripping himself. He grabbed Legolas’ legs, not caring how much he was hurt. Legolas was bruised all over and the whip had left him with many open wounds.

Glorfindel stroked his cock before pushing himself inside Legolas, his pace fast and hard. He did not show any mercy on Legolas, not after what he had done.

While Glorfindel was inside of him, he started to beat the elf all over his body, remembering the King’s words that Legolas was to always leave his eyes open.

“Open your eyes!” Glorfindel ordered while he beat him, again and again.

Legolas tried to open his eyes, but it seemed harder than he thought. His face was full of pain and he did not want to see his blood on the whip; he did not want to see Glorfindel’s face once again.

“Open your eyes!” Glorfindel said again, and beat him harder, the pace faster than before.

Glorfindel did not want to fail his king, the mighty king; he felt how the king’s heart had become darker and darker. He loved Aragorn’s dark side.

Legolas tried once again to open his eyes, till they were half open.

“OPEN YOUR EYES WIDE!” Glorfindel shouted at him, and took the whip. He started to whip Legolas again, wanting the elf to open his eyes.

Legolas moved his lips, trying to tell him to stop. It was hurting too much inside; all his body was aching. But his voice was too weak. He tried to open his eyes and finally managed it. But Glorfindel continued to whip him harder and faster as he moved inside Legolas, leaving new wounds and bruises on his body.

~

 _Inside the Palace… Arwen’s Room…_

Aragorn entered the room, and came closer to his wife who was looking to him for comfort and love.

“I am here my love…” Aragorn said, and held her close to him, wanting to feel her again before he had to leave to organize Faramir’s funeral.

Arwen swallowed and opened her mouth to speak. No matter what her husband was going to tell her, she needed to ask him something – something that would not let her rest. ‘Legolas’.

“Elfstone?”

Aragorn looked at her; it had been a while since she called him that.

“Yes my love?” he asked.

“Where is Legolas?”

Aragorn thought for a moment before answering her question. “He is being taken care of.”

Arwen sighed in relief, and she was finally able to smile.

“And where is Glorfindel?”

“He is in the dungeon,” he said, hoping that Glorfindel was taking care of Legolas as much as he wanted.

She felt good as she heard that Glorfindel was in the dungeon, and that Legolas was being looked after.


	9. Nothing Exists Anymore

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

 _“Even in Death” - Evanescence_

\--

 

Aragorn stayed a moment with his wife, happy to see her smile for the first time.

Arwen noticed her husband looking at her. She was worried about Éowyn, as she did not know why she was crying.

“What… what happened to Éowyn?” Arwen asked.

“Faramir died,” he replied without any emotion.

“When?” she asked in panic.

The pain Éowyn would be feeling would be terrible. The loss of her husband.

“Where is she?” Arwen asked hastily, knowing that Éowyn would need comforting.

“In the garden, kneeling next to her dead husband. The burial will be tonight,” Aragorn said. His voice seemed flat.

Arwen forgot about how she felt and wanted to hurry to be with Éowyn, but Aragorn caught her before she left the room.

“Why?” she asked him.

“You will comfort her only when you feel better, and that is an order!” Aragorn said to his love, who seemed shocked by his words.

“Elfstone, what has happened to you?” Arwen asked him. The smile was gone from her face.

“Nothing has happened to me, my dear wife, only the pain of seeing you hurt broke me inside,” Aragorn confessed to her.

“Why did you not stay with me?” Arwen started to attack him. She felt so alone when he was not with her. She felt dirty, and she thought he would not want to touch her anymore.

“I was busy,” Aragorn stated and moved his eyes away from her.

“Damrod will keep an eye on you and make sure that no one else hurts you again,” Aragorn said, and left the room.

Arwen stared at the door after her husband left. She felt that she did not know him anymore.

After a few moments Damrod came into the room to guard his queen.

Arwen lay down on the bed; her head rested on the pillow, and she shuddered as she began to cry.

~*~

 **Outside, in the garden…**

Éowyn knelt next to her dead husband, and moved her hands over his face, crying: “I love you… I should have told you that I love you, but I did not…”

She felt regret at not telling him in the last moments they had shared before he left.

“He was a great warrior.” She heard a voice behind her.

Éowyn turned around and saw her king staring at the Steward of Gondor, but there were no tears in his eyes.

“Why did he leave me?” Éowyn asked him.

“He had a mission and he took it till the end,” Aragorn said coldly.

“But why?” Éowyn cried in despair. There was no answer from her king.

Her arms were now on her husband’s chest; her tears were falling as she murmured: “Why? Why did you leave me?”

The king’s guards pulled Éowyn away from her husband, but her eyes never left his body as she followed them taking him to the tomb that had been made when word had been received that Faramir was dead. Slowly and carefully they placed the body in the tomb and sealed it. No words were spoken. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

Éowyn read the inscription that was engraved on the tomb:

“Here lies Faramir, brother of Boromir, son of Denethor and Finduilas”

Éowyn began to cry again. She already missed her husband terribly, and thought of joining him in death.

Faramir was her second love; she loved him more than she loved herself.

~*~

Inside the dungeon…

Legolas stared at the whip after Glorfindel had left him. The guards were still outside, and he could hear them laughing. He knew they were laughing at what had been done to him.

He wished to end his life, but then the guards entered the room.

Legolas followed them with his eyes, watching as one of them grabbed the whip. He began to laugh. He was laughing at himself for being so fragile under their hands.

‘Gimli where are you?’ A voice in his mind reminded him of his lost friend from afar.

He wished the dwarf were here to help him, since his other friend had turned his back on him, and who was determined to see the elf die.

‘Please…’ Legolas begged in his mind. A weak smile appeared on Legolas’ face, as he thought ‘the first time that I have begged Gimli… I hope that you will come, before I die…’

The sound of the whip woke him from the thoughts he was lost in.

His whole body was in pain, and fresh blood soon appeared as the guards started to whip him again.

~*~

 _2 months later… in Imladris…_

The guards at the border were surprised to see their lord’s horse. They could see there was a rider on him; not an elf, but a human, and he was losing a lot of blood.

“Call Lord Elrond!” one of the guards shouted.

As they helped the rider down from the horse to bring him to the houses of healing, another guard quickly made his way to the main house. “My lord!” he called as he ran to Elrond’s chamber.

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, left his room when he heard the guard calling for him.

“What is it?” Elrond asked.

“Your horse, my lord, he is back…” the guard said, managing to speak.

“My horse, but…” Elrond started to say.

“A human was the rider on your horse, my lord,” the guard explained.

“What?” Elrond asked wonderingly.

He nodded.

“Where is he?” Elrond asked as he followed the guard to where the boy was, his wounds being attended to by one of the healers.

“He is from Gondor,” Elrond said.

“Yes, my lord, we saw the flag, but there was another thing with him,” the guard said.

The guards handed to their lord the things they had found with the boy.

“I recognize these; these are the clothes I gave Legolas when he reached his majority. But why are they are covered in blood?” Elrond mused out loud.

“We do not know. Only the boy will have the answers, my lord.” the guard replied.

“Call Erestor, we might have found what we were looking for,” Elrond ordered softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the wounded boy.

The boy began to cry out: “Legolas!!! No!!!” though he did not wake up.

‘I hope nothing has happened to Legolas…’ Elrond thought worriedly, as he remembered what occurred in Imladris three months ago…


	10. It’s All About Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: From this chapter it's like Glorfindel's tale, of what had happen BEFORE Gondor.**
> 
>  **This is happen before everything else, as it was EARLIER not later, as some of you have been read.**
> 
>  **I did not know that would cause you so much confusion though.**
> 
>  **From this chapter, it's all about what had happen to Glorfindel, until I will write otherwise.**

_It's all about power, by taking control,  
Breaking the will, erasing the soul.  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left.  
My, oh my. My, oh my._

 _“We Are” - Ana Johnsson_

\--

 

 **Imladris… 3 months earlier…**

Elrond watched as he saw his friend return from the trip; somehow Elrond felt strange as he saw the smile on his friend’s face. It made him shudder.

“Where have you been?” Elrond asked him.

“In Mordor,” Glorfindel replied with a heavy smile on his face.

Elrond looked at his friend; his face was grew younger, while his own face grew older.

Glorfindel’s hair was shinier than before. Elrond could feel that something had happened to him, but did not know why.

“Are you feeling alright, my dear friend?” Elrond asked him.

“Already am,” Glorfindel said, and turned to leave him.

“Where are you going?” Elrond asked. He had noticed that his friend’s behavior had changed as well.

“To my chamber, I am tired…” Glorfindel said, and walked out of the room.

Elrond watched as Glorfindel retired to what he thought his chamber, but he was walking in the wrong direction; he headed towards Erestor and Lindir’s chamber.

Elrond called to him, but there was no response. The door to Erestor and Lindir’s room was closed, but he saw Glorfindel open the door and go inside.

‘Something very odd is happening here,’ Elrond thought as he tapped his mouth with this finger.  
~~~

Glorfindel walked inside the room and watched Erestor and Lindir. They were curled up against each other, naked and moaning as they touched each other.

Elrond followed Glorfindel and stood behind him, knowing that Glorfindel would be aware of his presence.

Glorfindel’s eyes darkened and were filled quickly with lust and cold.

Elrond coughed softly, and Erestor and Lindir finally realised that they were not alone in their room.

“My lord?” Erestor asked, surprised to see the lord.

“Forgive me, but it seems that our old friend thought that he was going to his chamber…” Elrond said, but trailed off as he saw Glorfindel going closer to the pair on the bed, his eyes never leaving them. Both Erestor and Lindir noticed how Glorfindel’s eyes seemed cold, and they shivered slightly.

“Glorfindel?” they asked at the same time. Something was not quite right; it was as if they could not feel *him*, that it was not their friend Glorfindel, and it seemed very odd to them.

“Yes, it is me…” he answered coldly.

“You have returned from your journey,” Erestor said, but the old lord did not answer; he did not seem to have heard the question.

“W… what are you doing here?” Lindir asked in fear. He did not like the way the old lord was behaving.

“This is my chamber,” Glorfindel replied roughly.

Erestor could felt his lover shudder as if from fear or something else, and he was worried for him.

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. They glittered with anger, and it seemed he was ready to kill whoever was standing in front of him.

“It is not, my friend,” Elrond said and moved his hands onto Glorfindel’s shoulders. He was surprised when Glorfindel pulled away from him. “It is their chamber; your chamber is further down the hall, you know that!” Elrond said.

Glorfindel reached down and pulled out his sword. It shone in the late afternoon sun, and the point looked as if it was tipped with blood.

Erestor and Lindir gave Elrond worried looks. The elf-lord tried to take the sword from Glorfindel’s hand, and at the same time tried to see what hidden inside Glorfindel’s eyes. But all he could see was darkness. Glorfindel was somehow blocking him.

“Glorfindel!” Elrond called. The warrior turned around and looked at Elrond. “What is wrong with you?” Elrond asked.

“What is wrong with you? This is my chamber!” Glorfindel claimed. The sword was still in his hand, and he pointed it at Elrond.

“No… it is not, mellon, and you know it…” Elrond said and grabbed the sword, taking it out of Glorfindel’s hands.

“We need to talk alone… come.” Elrond said and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned, waiting for Glorfindel to catch up with him.

Glorfindel’s lust-filled eyes were still on the lovers, and he seemed unaware of anything else. But then he heard his name being called again and again, and he turned to look at Elrond. His eyes looked bright with anger, but he followed the lord out of the room.

After the two elves had left, Lindir looked at his lover and asked, “What was that? He scared me, love…” He started to cry out on his lover’s shoulders.

“I would not let anything happen to you, my love,” Erestor said. He lifted Lindir’s head and kissed him softly and with passion on his lips.

“I will do the same, my love, as I love you so…” Lindir said and kissed him with lust and pleasure.

Erestor began stroking Lindir’s body gently as they lay on the bed. Lindir’s skin made Erestor think it was the skin of an elfling; it felt so smooth, and he wished he could just keep touching it and never stop.

Erestor started to kiss Lindir all over his body, making his lover breathe harder and gasp for air.

Lindir could felt as his cock becoming hard as Erestor kissed him. He begged for his lover to be inside of him; he was desperate to feel his lover’s cock within him.

“Need… you… now…” Lindir moaned. He lifted his head and saw his lover’s eyes shining with love and lust.

“Not yet, my sweet Lindir,” Erestor teased him and moved his mouth to lick and suck Lindir’s cock.

Lindir laid his head back on the soft pillow, filled with the pleasure his lover was giving him; it made him gasp for air.

Erestor paid attention to his lover’s breathing; it was not the first time that Lindir had forgotten to breathe. “Breathe easy, my love, we have the whole day and night…” he said.

Lindir shuddered violently as he could feel his orgasm approaching, although he tried to hold back, knowing his lover would want him to try and hold on a little longer. He knew that Erestor would eventually let him climax.

“Breathe, my love…” Erestor said, easing back for a moment.

“No… let me come…” Lindir moaned. He couldn’t hold on any longer, and sighed when he finally found his release.

Erestor leaned over his lover’s body and licked the seed off his stomach and cock.

“Now breathe,” Erestor said, trying to calm his lover.

When Lindir started to breathe again, Erestor took the oil and poured some of it onto his fingers. He put Lindir’s legs over his shoulders, and then he slid one of his fingers into Lindir, feeling the heat inside.

He watched every move his lover made. When he found that special spot and rubbed gently, Lindir’s breaths became gasps as he moaned and asked for more.

Lindir pushed down on the finger inside of him, and soon another one was added.

“More…” Lindir begged, trying to breathe. He did not want his lover to stop because he was forgetting to breathe every time they were making love.

“You will get a better thing, my love,” Erestor said and removed his fingers. He looked down at Lindir, and saw he was remembering to breathe.

Lindir’s body was covered with sweat, lost in the pleasure his lover was giving him, making him lose control.

“Need… you… inside…”Lindir moaned and pulled his lover closer to him.

Erestor placed his cock at the entrance to Lindir’s body and slowly slid in.

Their bodies were moving together as one, skin against skin, their movements full of passion and lust.

Erestor felt his lover shudder beneath him and moved faster, moaning to him, “Come with me, my love…”

Lindir could feel the building heat inside him, but he tried to hold on. He wanted to feel his lover stay longer inside him, but he screamed Erestor’s name as his orgasm came. Erestor came soon after, and Lindir clamped down onto his lover’s cock to try and stop him from pulling out, needing to feel him inside.

Then Lindir could feel the tiredness overtake him. Erestor carefully pulled himself out of his lover and lay down next to him. They were both covered with sweat.

“I…” Lindir tried to speak, but Erestor moved his finger on to his lover’s lips and said softly, “I know… you love me as I love you…” before kissing him.

Soon they slept in peace.

~

 **Meanwhile outside…**

Glorfindel heard the screaming, and the lust was still burning in his eyes.

“Glorfindel?” Elrond called, aware that Glorfindel stood not far from his chamber.

Glorfindel looked hard at him and said nothing.

“Let me guide you to your chamber,” Elrond said, putting his hand on Glorfindel’s arm. He thought that Glorfindel was only tired from the journey.

“Do not touch me…” Glorfindel said roughly to him, his eyes bright like the flames of a fire. He was angry.

‘They took my chamber and now Elrond wants to touch me?’ he thought angrily and moved the lord’s hands off him.

‘He has changed,’ Elrond thought. ‘Something has changed him.’

“Easy friend,” Elrond tried to stay calm, and said softly, “You have changed; what has happened Glorfindel? What made you become so cold?”

“Death!” Glorfindel answered.

“But you were reborn! What happened to you on the journey after the fellowship had returned?” Elrond asked in curiosity. He waited for an answer, wondering what Glorfindel would say.


	11. When Evil Struck Glorfindel…

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

 _“Imaginary” - Evanescence_

\--

 

There was no answer from Glorfindel so Elrond asked again.

"You were always kind, with a good soul. What changed you?"

Glorfindel’s answer was a single word: “Mordor!” But Elrond was not happy with this.

"What happened to you in Mordor?" he asked.

"There were voices that called my name, underneath the ashes…" Here he was interrupted by Elrond.

"What voices?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"Dark voices, calling my name. I remember frowning at the way they said it. Then orcs appeared from nowhere; I could not see where they could have come from. They surrounded me and took my weapons. They began to beat me, and they would not stop until I fell onto the ash-covered ground."

Glorfindel took a deep breath before continuing his story. He did not dare to look at Elrond. "They dragged me to a large rock and draped me over it. They tied my hands together so tightly that they began to bleed. Then they spread my legs far apart and…they raped me, one after the other. And I loved it.” A smile appeared on Glorfindel’s face. “Yes, Elrond, believe it or not, I loved it, and I asked for more…”

Elrond looked at him, horrified. He felt pity for his friend, but he swallowed when he heard Glorfindel's words, "I do not need your pity!"

"That is what changed you?" Elrond asked.

"They beat me badly, but it was somehow a turning point in my life. As they raped me, I could feel a great power fill my body, building up inside of me… it felt good. For the first time, I felt alive…"

Elrond looked at him in disbelief, and he shuddered. Glorfindel had finished speaking, and Elrond looked over to him. There was a smile on Glorfindel’s face.

"Glorfindel?" he asked. He now felt sadness as well as pity for his friend. Glorfindel had undergone a traumatic experience in Mordor, and even though he said he enjoyed what had been done to him, Elrond was sorry for him. The elf lord only hoped that now he was back, his kind spirit would return through the love and care of his friends.

"And then I heard another voice. He said that he had filled my body with some sort of power…" Glorfindel said suddenly.

Elrond stared at Glorfindel. He felt a great fear when he heard the word ‘power’.

"…I could feel it growing within me…" Glorfindel continued, his eyes fixed on a waterfall. It seemed that he was staring at something that only he could see.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond asked again.

The former lord of the House of the Golden Flower turned and faced Elrond. His eyes were black and shone of…something; what, Elrond did not know. He could not believe that Glorfindel could walk so tall, so proud, after what had been done to him.

Glorfindel could see the pity in the lord's eyes and said in cold voice, "Do not pity me… I will be fine on my own…"

“No! You need friends…” Elrond began softly.

"To what? To pity me?" Glorfindel said harshly, furious at Elrond's words.

Elrond took a step back from him. He did not want to hurt, nor did he want to get hurt by his friend, especially as he was still unsure as to what exactly had happened to Glorfindel.

"Let me show you to your chamber, my friend…" Elrond only said.

"You are not my friend!" Glorfindel said to him.

"You need to rest… I will speak to you later," Elrond continued, pretending he had not heard Glorfindel’s words. He noticed that Glorfindel's eyes were not looking at him, and realised that he was staring at the door that led into Erestor and Lindir's chamber.

"Glorfindel?" he asked, a little afraid. He was concerned as to why Glorfindel was all of a sudden showing so much interest in the two elves.

Glorfindel turned towards Elrond, and then followed him in silence as the elf lord moved down the corridor.

"This is your chamber!" Elrond said. He opened the door and stood aside so that Glorfindel could enter. He did not know how his friend was going to react, and the thought frightened him. Elrond watched carefully as Glorfindel entered the room, noticing how his friend’s eyes gleamed with a strange light.

The warrior glanced briefly at Elrond before taking the door and shutting it in the elf lord’s face. Elrond stared at the door, a frown on his face, and then began to walk away. His heart was heavy. Something terrible had happened to his friend, and he had no idea how he could try and help him.

Glorfindel had now become a mystery to him.


	12. Do Not Leave Me… Please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon. Thank you sweetie.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

 _“Imaginary” - Evanescence_

\--

 **  
_Imladris, one month later…_   
**

Elrond feared that something bad was going to happen, and he felt the need to prevent it.

He sighed heavily and lowered his head into his hands. On his desk was a message he had received from Lothlórien.

He sighed again; he did not want to send his best elf to the Golden Woods and, at the same time, separate the two lovers. But he knew that if he did not send Erestor, Celeborn and Galadriel would not be pleased.

Getting up from his chair, Elrond left his chamber and made his way to their rooms. When he got there, he stood outside for a moment, not sure if he should interrupt them or not. He was so lost in thought that he did not even notice the door opening and an elf standing before him.

"My lord?" Lindir asked, puzzled, wondering what his lord was staring at.

Startled, Elrond looked up. "Forgive me, my friend, I… it seemed… that… I was…" Elrond stuttered.

Lindir smiled shyly and said, "There is no need to explain, my lord…"

Erestor appeared behind his lover. "Is there something wrong, my lord?" he asked.

Erestor noticed that Elrond sighed heavily before he opened his mouth to speak

"My lord?" Erestor asked again.

There was an apologetic look on Elrond’s face "Erestor, your presence is needed in Lothlórien and I am afraid you will need to leave immediately. Galadriel specifically asked that you do so…"

Elrond noticed the frown appearing on Lindir's face, and his voice trailed off as he looked at Erestor, who was trying to comfort his lover.

Erestor appeared anxious, not understanding why he had to go. "For what, my lord?" he asked.

"I do not know, but both Celeborn and Galadriel asked for you… and I have no choice but to release you from your duties…" Elrond responded, his voice filled with sadness. He truly did not want Erestor to leave.

Lindir's eyes had widened at the news, and he looked frightened.

"I will leave you two alone, but Erestor, my dear friend, you need to leave soon. He turned and walked away, leaving the two lovers standing in the doorway of their room.

Erestor gave a small smile as his lord left, and then turned to face his lover. Lindir’s face was pale.

Taking his hand, Erestor led Lindir to the bed, took off his clothes, and made him lie down. "Wait for me,” he said softly. “I am just going to get a special oil, one that will please you very much, my sweet love…" he said and kissed his lips before he left.

Lindir wondered what this special oil was. He began to stroke his body with his hands, waiting for his lover to return.

~

A figure moved as Erestor left the room, quietly slipping inside when Erestor was out of sight. Staying in the shadows, his eyes filled with lust as he saw the naked and pale elf lying on the bed, touching himself, his cock hard. The figure moaned softly.

"Soon you will be mine, pretty elf… soon you will be mine…" he whispered, and then laughed aloud, quickly leaving the room before Lindir had a chance to see him.

~

The laugh startled Lindir, and made him shake with fear. He knew who it was, and he wondered what was taking his lover so long to return.

Lindir started to tremble, feeling vulnerable, as he wasn’t sure if *he* was still in the room. He became more frightened as he realised that he would be soon on his own once Erestor left for Lothlórien, and he started to cry.

~

Erestor returned with the oil, and found Lindir crying.

"Lindir, my love, what is it?" Erestor said concerned. He approached the bed and put the bottle down on the table. He sat down and took his lover into his arms.

"What is it?" Erestor asked again, stroking Lindir’s hair.

"He…" was the only word that came out of Lindir’s mouth.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Erestor asked and continued to stroke his lover’s hair, trying to calm him.

"He was here…" Lindir was still trembling in fear.

"Sh… my love, I am here now…" Erestor said. He was worried by Lindir’s words, and vowed he would speak to Elrond before he left.

"Please, take me with you…" Lindir begged, already feeling empty, knowing his lover would soon be leaving.

"You know that I cannot, my dear and sweet lover… although I wish that I could…" Erestor replied softly and leaned down to catch his lover's mouth.

Their kiss was full of hunger and desperation, their tongues dueling, and Erestor could feel the bond between them; the bond that was based upon their strong love for each other.

They clung to each other, and Erestor felt the need to please his lover. They continued to kiss, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. Lindir stroked his lover’s back, filled with lust, wanting Erestor badly.  
They broke the kiss, each of them gasping for air.

"Wait… my love…" Erestor moaned as Lindir moved his hands down to his cock.

Lindir raised his eyes to his lover’s face, and then watched as Erestor reached for the bottle and opened it. A fresh smell filled the room.

Erestor moved down and spread Lindir's legs. Carefully he dripped some of the oil onto Lindir’s opening. He watched as his lover moaned and closed his eyes, and smiled.

Lindir slowly opened his eyes, curious, wanting to ask Erestor what it was.

He shivered slightly when his lover continued to drip more of the oil on him, feeling it slide down his skin.

"What is… this?" Lindir asked.

“Nothing but pleasure… love… trust me…”

Lindir closed his eyes again. He loved the feel of the oil on his skin, loved the way how his lover touched him.

Erestor placed the bottle back on the table and leaned down to kiss his lover, rubbing his cock alongside his lover’s.

Lindir broke the kiss. He needed to have Erestor inside of him. “Need… now…” he moaned, his hands moving over Erestor’s chest.

Erestor leaned down and gently bit, then licked, Lindir’s nipple, making Lindir shiver with pleasure. Erestor then moved down to Lindir’s cock and took it in his mouth, making Lindir arch and yell his name.

The dark-haired elf loved to hear his name spilling from his lover’s lips. He sat up, and Lindir groaned when he could no longer feel his lover’s mouth on his cock.

Erestor raise Lindir’s legs and settled them on his shoulders.

“Now…” Lindir moaned, tossing his head from side to side.

Erestor moved two of his fingers inside, spurred by the lust he could see in his lover’s eyes.

“Now!” Lindir demanded, wanting Erestor to just take him.

Erestor removed his fingers and moved up so his lips were just above his lover’s. “Your wish is my command, my love…” he whispered. He sheathed himself in his lover’s body and began to move slowly, but it only made Lindir cry out for more.

Erestor soon gave in to Lindir’s demands, wanting to give himself to his lover, knowing that it could be a while before they were together again.

“I love… you…” Lindir moaned, his eyes never leaving Erestor’s face. He felt happy now that his lover was there, making love to him…

Erestor leaned down and kissed Lindir again, never tiring of tasting his lover. Lindir kissed him back eagerly, their tongues dancing around each other’s.

Erestor’s hands were tangled in his lover’s hair and he continued to kiss Lindir with passion. But Lindir broke the kiss as he started to feel the pleasure building up inside of him.

“I… am… close…” he moaned, his eyes on his lover’s face.

Erestor could not say anything. He could feel what his lover was feeling through their bond, and knew that Lindir could feel him.

He took Lindir’s cock in his hand, stroking it and bringing his lover to orgasm. He soon followed, releasing his seed inside of Lindir. He leaned down and kissed Lindir softly on the lips.

“Thank you…” Lindir whispered, trying to catch his breath.

“Easy, my lover…” Erestor said, gently stroking Lindir’s face to help calm him. Soon Lindir began to breathe more evenly and closed his eyes. Erestor wrapped his arms around his lover’s body and watched as Lindir fell asleep, a smile on his face. It did not take long before he was asleep himself.

~*~

 _Later that day…_

Erestor awoke with Lindir in his arms. His lover was still asleep, and the smell of sweat and sex still hung in the air.

‘I need to leave…’ Erestor remembered. He felt sad that he was about to leave his lover, and wondered what the reason was that the Lady of Light wanted him.

Lindir woke immediately, feeling tense. He knew that something was wrong.

Lindir’s eyes were wide as he looked at his lover. “What is happening, my love?” he whispered.

“I…” Erestor moaned, before leaning in and kissing his lover. He then broke the kiss to look at Lindir.

“I need to pack my things…” Erestor said. He could feel his heart pounding. “I *will* see you soon, my lover. I know my heart will break if I am away from you too long. I only hope nothing will happen to you while I am gone…I could never forgive myself…”

Lindir’s pleading eyes stared at his lover, silently begging him to stay.

“Do not leave me… please…” Lindir lowered his head over his lover, and started to kiss his body “… Please…?”


	13. Consequences of What You Leave Behind

_I am the sound of love's arriving  
Echoed softly on the sand  
Lay your head upon my shoulder  
Lay your hand within my hand  
I give you all that I am_

 _“All That I Am” - Rob Thomas_

\--

 

Erestor looked at his beloved, his eyes filled with pain. He did not wish to leave him, not in the state Lindir was in, as he knew how much his lover feared Glorfindel. He could feel it in his heart.

Erestor began to cry. “I do not wish to leave, not like this, not ever. I really wish that. But I have to go over Lothlórien, you know that…” he sobbed.

Lindir settled himself next to his lover and pulled him into his arms, stealing passionate kisses.

“I have to go, my beloved, if I wish to return to you soon as possible…” Erestor groaned in his lover’s mouth.

“I fear…” Lindir said, his eyes filling with tears.

Erestor gently cuffed his lover and said softly at him, “I will not be able to take it if he hurts you. I want you to stay close to Elrond as much as possible while I am away, and lock the door when you go to sleep. Will you promise me that?”

Lindir nodded, and sniffed. Pulling away slightly from his lover, Lindir asked, “Can I ask Elrond to guard me at night?” He found he could not stop crying.

Erestor nodded and answered, “Anything that will keep you safe; you are the world to me.”

Erestor leant down to take his pack, and then he looked at his lover. Lindir was so beautiful to him, and the love and lust he felt for his lover made him feel weak. After taking one last look, he left the room.

“No…” Lindir whispered, watching Erestor leave. It seemed to him his heart was starting to break.

Lindir dressed quickly and hurried to catch his lover before he departed.

~

Lindir’s heart cried as he saw his love leave, and then he walked towards Elrond.

“Do not leave me, my lord…” Lindir asked. He did not want to be left alone, not for one second.

“I do not intend to. Erestor has already warned me of what will happen if I fail in the task,” Elrond said, smiling at Lindir.

“Then hold me, please…” Lindir asked with pleading eyes.

Elrond stared at the young elf and hesitated. He did not want to come between the lovers, for he knew how much they loved each other.

“What?” Lindir asked, seeing how Elrond was staring at him. “I have permission from my lover… please hold me!” Lindir said, his eyes still pleading.

Elrond put his arm around the young elf and guided him towards the library. “Come, my friend, it is not late to learn more. Accompany me…”

Lindir sighed, and smiled a little.

There was a sound behind them, and Lindir tightened his grip on the lord.

Elrond felt the shiver and turned to his friend, and tried to calm him down. “Shh… I am here… no one is going to hurt you… shh…”

“Erestor, my love?” Lindir asked, hoped that it was his love.

Elrond gave the younger elf a worried look, and then tried to smile. “No, but you are close… it is I, your lord, and friend, Elrond,” he teased.

“I miss him, oh Valar, how I miss him…” Lindir said, his tears falling unchecked down his face.

Elrond rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He started to lead Lindir to his chambers. Lindir noticed they had changed direction. “This is not the way over the library…” he said, puzzled.

“There has been a change of plans, my friend…” Elrond grinned at him.

~

 **Two days later… at night…**

Carrying a candle, Elrond walked to Lindir’s chamber. Finding the door locked, he knocked, trying not to panic. Everything was going well so far, and he wished that it continued.

“Lindir? It is I, please open the door…” Elrond knocked and pleaded.

Suddenly there was a loud scream that came from inside the room, and it made Elrond worry even more for the younger elf. Panicking, Elrond dropped the candle and broke open the door.

When the door was finally open, Elrond stepped inside the room and found Lindir lying on his bed. The younger elf’s face was covered in sweat, and he was shivering.

Elrond sighed in relief, as he had thought that something might have happened to Lindir.

He went closer to the young elf and sat down next to him. Trying to comfort Lindir and to calm him down, he said, “It is only a nightmare, open your eyes… open your eyes, mellon-nin, it is only a nightmare.”

Lindir slowly opened his eyes, and shook his head, only to find Elrond looking at him.

“W… what are you doing in my room?” Lindir asked.

“What? You were scaring me, mellon-nin. I heard you scream, and I thought that something might have happened to you…” Elrond explained, still scared about his friend.

~*~

 **  
_In the meanwhile… in Lothlórien…_   
**

As Erestor approached the Golden Forest, he heard a voice in his head. “What are you business, in here, my lord advisor?”

Erestor mouth fell open, and he hoped that the Lady could give him the answer that he was looking for.

“I am still waiting…” Galadriel reminded him.

Erestor approached and entered, but was stopped by Haldir and the guards. The advisor did not touch his swords, instead handing Haldir the letter that he had received, and said, “I came because of this message, for the Lady and the Lord have asked for my advice.”

Haldir took it and nodded, then he commanded the guards to lower their weapons. He led Erestor to the tree where the Lady and the Lord were waiting for them.

Erestor found his eyes locked with Galadriel’s, but there were no words.

“He has a letter,” Haldir said. He handed them the message and bowed, and then before he left he turned to the advisor and blessed him with a good night.

Erestor thanked him and returned his gaze to the waiting Lord and Lady.

“This is not my hand-writing, nor is this the symbol of our kingdom…” Galadriel started to say, but Celeborn continued.

“Someone has deceived you, my lord,” Celeborn said, before glancing at his wife and nodding to her.

“Follow me…” Galadriel said to Erestor, and led him to her mirror.

“What is your purpose, my lady? What will I see?” Erestor asked, wondering.

She filled her vase and poured the water into the basin, saying to him, “Things that were…things that are... and some things… …that have not yet come to pass…”

Erestor glanced with fear into the mirror, and saw pictures of Lindir, happy and staring at him. Then he saw Legolas bleeding, looking close to death. And then he saw Glorfindel laughing at him, Lindir lying dead next to him, looking as pale as the moon, while Elrond lay nearby, badly beaten.

Erestor walked away and closed his eyes, fearing for his lover.

“No… it cannot be, no!” Erestor’s voice became demanding, and he kept saying to himself that it was only a vision, that it would not happen. Yet he kept seeing the image of his lover, lying dead at Glorfindel’s feet.

“You have to face it, you have to face what you saw…” Erestor heard Galadriel say, and he looked at her. For a moment he did not know what he was going to do, he felt helpless.

“It was obvious that you were deceived, Erestor… you have to go now… and I hope that you are not too late…” Galadriel suggested.

Erestor looked at her, feeling the tears running down his cheeks. The sight of his lover in the mirror made him sick, and he ran towards his horse. He rode as fast as he could back to Imladris hoping, like Galadriel, that he was not too late.

~*~

 _  
**In the meantime, back in Imladris…**   
_

Elrond watched the young elf, and tried to comfort him for as long as he could. He saw that Lindir was constantly trembling, and it was obvious to him that Lindir needed his lover, or his heart might break.

“ _Noro path a noro bell_ …” Elrond whispered in the darkness, wishing that Erestor would come soon. He fell asleep, overcome by tiredness.

~*~

 **Later in the morning…**

Elrond could feel the rays of the sun upon him and he opened his eyes, only to find that Lindir was gone. He looked around the room and saw that it was in a mess.

Elrond became afraid, fearing that something might have happened, and hurried outside. His mouth dropped open in horror, shocked at the sight before him.

Lindir lay on the ground, his body covered with fresh bruises, and Elrond ran over to him.

“Lindir? What is wrong?” Elrond asked, and yet he got no answer from the young elf. “Talk to me, mellon-nin… saes…”

Elrond took the young elf in his arms and tried to comfort him. He then took a deep breath before carrying his friend to his room to take care of the bruises.

“Where are you Erestor?” Elrond asked in a whisper, wishing that the advisor came soon, before it was too late.

Elrond entered his room and placed Lindir on the bed, and then making certain that he locked the door. He did not wish to be interrupted while he attended to healing Lindir’s body.

He moved his hands over Lindir’s body, noticing how the young elf was trembling underneath his hands, and sensing the fear. He leant over and whispered into Lindir’s ear, asking quietly, “Who did this to you, mellon-nin?”

But Lindir said nothing, as he was too afraid.

  
**Flashback**   


_Lindir could feel the rough hands that grabbed him from the bed before taking him outside and throwing him down onto the grass. It was then when he first opened his eyes, and noticed Glorfindel._

 _He felt pain as Glorfindel hit him time after time, showing no mercy. All the while Lindir begged for help, but did not receive any._

 _“No one would help you, young one…” Glorfindel hissed at him, and continued to hit him, tearing his clothes and throwing them aside. Then he undressed in front of Lindir, and added, “You are mine, and mine alone, as your lover, it seems, has abandoned you…”_

 _“No… leave me alone…” Lindir begged, but no one came to aid him. He felt alone and broken inside, for it seemed that his lover was not coming._

  
**End of Flashback**   


Elrond softly stroked Lindir’s body, gently touching the hurt areas.

He puts herbs in the bandages and applied them to the bruises before sitting back to watch over him. He was afraid of what had happened earlier in the morning.

~*~

 **Two weeks later…**

Erestor raced into their room, but could not see his lover.

“LINDIR?” he shouted in fear, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

Erestor ran to Elrond’s room, hoping to find some answers, but all he found was a lot of blood. There were bandages covered in blood… he panicked even more.

Something was wrong, and his panic continued to grow as he remembered what he saw in Galadriel’s mirror.

“LINDIR!” he called in fear, terrified that he had come too late to save his lover from… from… from Glorfindel.

He ran outside and looked around wildly before his ears caught the sound of someone whimpering. His heart racing with fear over his lover, he walked towards the bushes, the images of what he saw in the mirror coming to his mind.

He walked, only to find… ‘Elrond? What are you doing here, and where is my lover? Where is Lindir?’ he thought, but still could not find the right words to say to his lord and trusted friend.

“Elrond?” he called in fear, and knelt next to him. His friend was covered in many bruises, and he thought that he may even be dead, yet he could feel Elrond’s chest moving under his hands.

Elrond had been badly beaten, and he looked the same as Erestor had seen in the mirror. He shivered.

“No… no… Valar… help me… help my lover…” Erestor murmured, as he prayed for the Valar to spare his lover’s life.

“Elrond… You must stay alive…” Erestor begged the wounded elf, and then he rose and tried to find his lover. Then he was going to find Glorfindel and kill him for what he did.

He walked to the stable and found his lover. He was pale like the moon, just like Erestor saw in the mirror, and Glorfindel was next to him, naked, pushing hard inside his lover.

He pulled out his sword, ready to kill Glorfindel for what he did; for abusing his lover, for beating his lord and friend, Elrond.

He was ready to strike hard, but he could not foresee the power that Glorfindel would use to hit him hard on the head. The last thing that he remembered was the light of Eärendil and Glorfindel taking Elrond’s horse before darkness engulfed him.

~*~

 **  
_Later…_   
**

As the regained consciousness, Erestor opened his eyes. Tears streaming down his face, he crawled towards dead, pale lover, and hugged him, wanting to feel him, but his lover was dead, dead, for Erestor had left him alone with a beast.

He knew that Elrond had tried to defend his lover, and for that Elrond had been beaten to death.

Erestor cried over his dead lover, and Lindir’s face was soon wet from all the tears.

“I failed you… my lover… I will avenge you… I will kill him for what he has done to you, and Elrond… this I swear to you, my beloved, and then I will follow you.”

 **Elvish:**

 _Noro path a noro bell_ \- Ride fast and ride hard.


	14. I Used To Be so Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

_I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

 _“Behind these hazel eyes” - Kelly Clarkson_

\--

 

 **Legolas’ POV**

I was so fragile, lying there, beaten and broken, and I had no idea why.

It had happened so fast. I thought that Aragorn trusted me as a friend but, instead, he was the one that had beaten me, and… and… I never thought that I could say those horrible words, but he and Lord Glorfindel raped me. They raped ME!

By their action, my body had been broken by their efforts. I felt numb; I felt as if I had become their toy, to beat with chains and to rape.

This had all started, as I said, with what had happened between myself and Lady Arwen, though I have no idea where she is, for I have not see her, and I have grown worried about her.

I hope that she had not gone to see Lord Glorfindel; I hope that she did not get hurt.

But, Arwen, if you had gone to Glorfindel, and were hurt by him, then I am so sorry, and I should be the one that should die in the dungeon.

I am too weak to fight, for it is too difficult to try and move. It may be my time to die, for I have nothing here. For all I know my father has already left my home, my beautiful home… though I seem to have forgotten the name, and that of my second home, the one where I took my peoples to, the one we built.

 _Where were the good days, the ones where I fought alongside Aragorn and Gimli? Where were the days when he fought evil, where we won our battles?_

I have certainly lost this battle, for the one that I called ‘friend’ has abandoned me, raped me, and beaten me, without hearing me out.

 _I remember fighting side by side with him and alongside many more great fighters on Pelennor Fields. I was there for him when he needed me…I was there for him._

Now I felt lost and forgotten.

~*~

I heard the door open. My eyes were lowered, for it hurt too much to try and lift my head. I only saw the feet as they headed toward me.

I could hear hissing and laughter, but I found that I no longer cared as to what happened to me. I felt emotionless and cold, and I kept praying to the Valar to send me home to my nana, or at least to let my ada know what was happening me. But they were only wishes, only prayers.

It did not matter anymore who was in the cell, looking at me, looking at my naked body and laughing. Aragorn or Glorfindel, they all looked the same to me; even their cruelty felt the same to me.

I felt strong hands moving over my body, hitting me all over. I felt my body twitching as he rolled me over and hit my behind with no mercy, before forcefully entering me, raping me brutally. The pain was terrible, and I swear that I could hear my soul crying for help. My light was dying, my soul was dying, I was dying.

Then he pulled out, but he kept one cold hand on my body while with the other he used the chain. I could feel its coldness on my skin, could feel it drawing blood, but I closed my mind to the pain, not wanting to feel it anymore. I hoped that, once he was gone, I could find something to end my life with, as I felt used and dirty, not worth living, for they had taken my life from me.

“Kill… me…” I suddenly said, though I felt numb. I had not meant to say that;, the words slipped from my mouth, my thoughts making themselves known.

“Kill you? Why should I kill you, pet?” I heard him asking me. I could hear his laugh, and I kept my mouth shut, fearing to say anything else.

“For us, pet, you are already dead, for you have hurt everyone that came close to you, prince.” I heard him, felt that I knew him once, but I did not know him any longer. He has become a total stranger.

I was _their pet_ , nothing else, just a toy that they could play with.

I was nothing to them.

‘Why do they not kill me? I want to be free, for my soul to be free,’ I thought.

I could feel each hit making more damage to my ribs. It was cold; I looked at the chain as he struck me with it time after time. I closed my eyes and wished it would be over soon.

I prayed to the Valar for the last time, but it seems that every prayer has been ignored, for I am still lying here… to be their pet. The Valar have forsaken me…

I could feel his hands as he turned me around, and then he shouted at me, “Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes…”

I tried to open my eyes, but it was an effort to do so. I finally opened them and looked into space, as I had no wish to look at him.

He placed the cold chain over my abused cock and tightened it. The other end he held in his hands as he took me again, hard and with no mercy.

While he did it, I could felt my cock hurting as he pulled at the chain. I could felt blood leaving slowly again, and again, as he hit me.

“No one will save you pet… you belong to us, and you will die when we tell you… you will die, when my knife slices your throat, and when you die you will see me laughing at you…” I heard him, and I wished that it would be over soon, for I was tired of living like this. I was tired of their torture, of how they tormented me as if I was nothing.

The Valar have left me on my own… in this cold dungeon, my jailers holding my life in their hands.


	15. Gimli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

 _“Dirrty” - Christina Aguilera_

\--

Chapter 15: Gimli

It had been two weeks since he received the urgent message from Imladris, a message that had shocked him to his core.

It was indeed two weeks, settling himself on the pony that Legolas, his best friend, had arranged for him. He felt that he owned it.

As he rode he read the letter one more time, the words burning into his mind.

Gimli wondered about Thranduil. He wished that the king had never left. The war was over, but the dwarf feared that, with Thranduil gone, Legolas was lonely, and that it was slowly killing him.

Gimli lowered his head and found himself reading the same line again…

“ _…Prince Legolas is in trouble in Gondor…_ ”

Gimli lifted his head and stared at the sunset, noting the red colour of the sky.

He was curious as to what trouble his friend might be in… he lowered his head again to once more read the letter…

 _“Dear elf friend, Lord Gimli,_

 _Your presence is needed here in Imladris. I am afraid that I have to inform you that Prince Legolas is in trouble in Gondor._

 _You will need to come to Imladris first as I need to explain some things to you first… as well as what has happened to Legolas._

 _Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín, [A star shines upon the hour of our meeting]_

 _Lord Elrond,_

 _Imladris.”_

Gimli was tempted to ride straight to Gondor, but he knew had to wait until Elrond had told him what he knew, as that could help him in saving his friend.

~*~

Gimli left his kingdom and rode to Imladris, Elrond’s letter tucked away safely in his pocket.

He dearly hoped that nothing bad had happened to Legolas, and his thoughts turned to Aragorn. He dearly hoped that the man had nothing to do with the trouble that Legolas was in, because Gimli was secretly in love with the elf. He could feel his heart racing again as he let his mind imagine Legolas’ body.

His beautiful blond hair shone as if the sun had set it aflame, and his blue eyes were like the calmest sea that he had ever seen.

Gimli closed his eyes for a moment, fantasising about touching his friend’s body as gently as he could, wanting to feel and taste him.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he rode toward Imladris.

~*~

 **Two weeks later…**

 **Imladris**

Gimli appeared at the border of Imladris and was surprised to see Elrond himself there, along with another elf and a young human.

“My lord,” Gimli said and bowed his head. Raising it, his eyes went to the other two.

“Lord Gimli,” Elrond greeted him and nodded before turning his horse to the company behind him and revealing their names.

“This is Lord Erestor, and my friend,” Elrond said, seeing the fresh tears rolling down Erestor’s face. Then he turned toward the human. “This is Eofor, a stable boy from Gondor.”

Gimli found himself wondering why the boy was here. “A stable boy? What are you doing so far away from your home?”

Eofor stared at the dwarf, not knowing exactly how to answer him. He turned his head toward the lord who had healed his wounds, and he saw Elrond nod to him, giving him permission to answer the dwarf’s question.

“Prince Legolas, my friend, has been tortured and raped by my king, King Elessar,” Eofor answered, and then he continued as he saw the frown appearing on the dwarf’s face. “I fought against Lord Faramir, who had tried to kill Legolas’ horse, though I had switched horses. The horse is safe in Gondor, though my king thinks that it has been killed.”

“Why would the king want to kill Legolas’ horse? What for?” Gimli asked curiously.

“Why? I suppose to end his life before any one could stop him,” Eofor answered as he wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

Gimli turned his head toward Elrond and asked, “When do we leave?”

“As soon as the twins return from Lothlórien we are leaving for Gondor,” Elrond answered, handing the dwarf a flask of water to relieve his thirst, before adding, “And Lord Erestor has a personal issue to close with Glorfindel.”

“What is wrong with Glorfindel?” Gimli asked, feeling a little relieved, for if he had let temptation take over, it could end his friendship with Legolas, as well as the love that he had for him.

~*~

 _At the same time in Gondor…_

Glorfindel entered the dungeons with a whip in his hands.

As he entered the cell that Legolas was in, he saw that the other elf lying on the cold, hard floor and smirked.

Legolas was lying on his back, and Glorfindel could see his marks on Legolas’ body and face, and the elf’s hair was covered with dried blood. His eyes were closed.

Glorfindel walked to Legolas’ side and began to kick him in the ribs, smiling when he heard bone breaking and piercing the skin, the blood dripping onto the floor. Then he knelt beside the fragile elf and wrapped his fingers around Legolas’ throat, choking him. But he stopped as a sudden thought came to his mind. The thought of what Aragorn would do to his ex-friend.

“Wake up, you filthy pet,” Glorfindel hissed at him, whipping Legolas on his stomach, showing no mercy.

Yet Legolas’ eyes remained closed, as if he were already dead.

“Open your eyes, you filthy elf,” Glorfindel shouted, slapping Legolas again and again.

Legolas’ eyes snapped opened, and he found himself staring defenselessly at Glorfindel with a worried look in his eyes.

Glorfindel moved his right hand to the chains that were wrapped around the elf’s bloodied cock and pulled. The fingers from his other hand he pushed into Legolas’ abused opening.

The pain was unbearable, and Legolas cried out helplessly, though he knew that no one would come to his aid.

Legolas could feel himself being rolled over, and as he lay on his stomach he could feel the fresh pain from the whip and tried to bear it for as long as he could.

Then, the next thing that he felt was like a stab in his heart, like it was before.

He could feel and smell the blood that left his body.

He continued to pray to the Valar to end his life, to finish it, as he could not longer take it anymore.

“The Valar won’t help you, for they have forsaken you and left you for us, filthy pet,” Glorfindel snapped at him, and then he hit him brutality.

‘Eofor, where is Eofor?’ The question arose in Legolas’ mind.

Legolas somehow missed the boy as much as he missed Gimli and the twins.

‘Gimli, how I wish that you were here, or have you abandoned me as well, as the Valar did…’

Legolas let the despair fill his mind, and he lost what little optimism he had. Darkness soon engulfed him.


	16. Evil Plans, Poor Queen, and What Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

**Gondor…**

 _In the king’s room…_

Queen Arwen felt lonely and rejected by her husband.

She could feel that there was something wrong but she did not know what it was.

It had been three months since the rape, yet in her eyes it seemed that her beloved husband no longer wanted to touch her, and was distant from her, as if he were ashamed what had happened to her.

Another thing she noticed was that she no longer saw Faramir or Legolas around.

She rose from her bed in which she had been spending most of her time in and left the room. She needed to walk outside, to breathe the fresh air, to make her feel alive.

“My lady?” Damrod called to her as he bowed, knowing that he should let his lord know that his wife had risen from her bed.

Damrod glanced at Arwen and examined her face. He saw how much she had changed; she seemed paler than before, and there was something in her eyes. There was no joy in them; did they appear to be empty? He did not know.

“Where is Elessar? Where is my husband?” she asked worriedly, as she did not see him.

“Let me find him, my Queen, while you continue to get the rest that you need,” Damrod suggested cunningly, staring at her.

“No!” Arwen said with determination and added as she noticed what appeared to be a frown on the man’s face, “I am coming with you, and besides I need to stretch my legs as they feel a little numb.”

“As you wish my lady,” Damrod said in despair, but he tried to smile, not wanting her to suspect anything of what her husband and Glorfindel were doing in the cold and dark dungeons.

Damrod led her to the stables, and then to the garden, but the king was still missing.

He tried to pass the time, wishing that his beloved king would show himself soon before his lady tried to do something.

“My lady?” Damrod called softly as he could to her.

When he got her attention he asked, “Should I let him know that you are in the garden if I find him, my lady?”

Arwen stared at the guard and nodded gently before walking alone to one of the garden benches and sitting down.

She was worried for both her husband and Legolas, as she did not seen both of them for a long time.

‘Legolas, where have gone? I am sorry for doubting you…’ she thought regretfully.

But she knew the doubts had come after tasting the pain of Glorfindel raping her. So much so that he was like a stranger in her eyes, that there was nothing about him that she could not recognize.

“Elessar…” she called softly, her eyes unfocused.

“Where are you my beloved husband?” she called again, and blinked, not knowing if her husband was there with her or not.

~*~

While the queen was in the garden, Damrod hurried toward the dungeons searching for his king.

When he opened the door, he only noticed the golden elf.

“Lord Glorfindel,” he said and bowed at once, and then he continued, “Have you seen my king?”

Glorfindel shook his head ‘no’ and was about to continue with his torture of Legolas.

“Why?” Glorfindel asked, his eyes on Legolas as he grasped the elf’s limp form.

“The queen is searching for him, my lord,” Damrod explained.

Glorfindel turned to face him at once and asked carefully, “Is she awake? What is she doing outside her room?”

“I do not know my lord,” Damrod answered and stared at the elf, searching for any reaction, but there was none.

“Have you searched in the cellar…?” Glorfindel asked, as he returned his attention to his pet, his nails digging into Legolas and leaving further marks.

“Umm… no my lord,” Damrod answered, and was about to leave, but stopped as the elf spoke to him.

“Make sure your king does not let her leave her room, not until justice has been done,” Glorfindel said to him, his gaze still on the bruised and battered body of his pet.

“I will do that my lord,” Damrod assured him and left the dungeons.

Then he walked through the palace, looking for the cellar. Once there, he opened the door and went down the stairs.

He was soon surrounded by darkness, for he had forgotten to take a torch, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell, for it was awful.

“King Elessar, are you there?” Damrod asked fearfully, his voice trembling.

When there was no reply, Damrod continued carefully down the stairs, hoping to see his king.

“My king? Are you there?” Damrod asked again as he tried to fight his fear.

The air was dank and heavy, and Damrod soon began to cough.

He held his hands out, trying to touch something solid, as he felt that he was going to pass out. He could no longer get any air, and he did faint, but not before vaguely hear someone’s steps; they sounded heavy to him.

“Damrod, what are you doing here?” the king asked, but Damrod could not answer.

Elessar knelt beside his guard and reached out with his hand to touch Damrod’s neck. He found a pulse but it was weak.

Elessar lifted Damrod and carried him from the cellar, bringing him out into the air, laying him down on the floor.

Damrod soon woke and coughed a few times as he breathed in the fresh air.

“Are you alright?” Elessar asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Damrod nodded and started to sit.

“What were you doing down there?” Elessar asked softly.

“I… I was looking for you, my king,” Damrod answered weakly.

“In there?” Elessar asked.

“Lord Glorfindel advised me to look there… where were you?” Damrod asked.

“I was in the tower, thinking of Faramir…” the king answered.

“My king, your wife is searching for you… I told her to wait in the garden while I tried to find you,” Damrod said.

“You did well… now go and rest. You will need it for tomorrow as your reward will be the elf in the dungeons,” Elessar said softly as his hand reached out to caress Damrod’s face.

Elessar placed a gentle kiss on his guard’s cheek before moving away from him. “Go.”

“Thank you, my king.” Damrod was on his feet, and he bowed to his king with smile on his face before leaving.

Elessar nodded and smiled in return, and then he too was too on his feet, walking from the palace to the garden, searching his wife.

He found her staring at the trees, seemingly amazed by their green leaves, while the birds were chirping happily. He did not hear her mumbling, “I wish you were here to see the sight Legolas… where are you my friend?”

“Arwen,” he called softly.

Arwen heard the soft voice calling to her and she turned her head toward it. A smile appeared on her face. It was her first real smile since her rape, and she stared at her husband.

“Elessar… I have missed you…” Arwen said softly as she rose from the bench to walk to her beloved husband.

Elessar did not move.

“What are doing here?” Elessar asked roughly.

Arwen stopped, her eyes never leaving left her husband. She frowned, not knowing why Elessar was acting the way he was.

“Elessar?” she called softly.

“I do not want you here, outside of the palace. You need to stay in your room, for you are still not strong enough,” Elessar ordered, his voice now slightly harsh.

“I do not want to be alone. I needed air, and I needed you as well, the man that I married,” Arwen answered, her voice still soft.

“Go. Now!” Elessar ordered.

She heard him and sighed, then walked back to the palace with defeat in her eyes.

The king walked after her, wanting to make sure that she stayed in her room, and wondering where Éowyn was. He hoped that she had stopped crying for her husband.


	17. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon

King Elessar led the guard to the dungeon where Lord Glorfindel played with his pet.

“This is your reward, do what ever you want,” Elessar said to the guard, and then he left the dungeon and walked back to the palace.

Lord Glorfindel noticed the large grin on the guard’s face and smiled, and then he softly said to him, “Undress yourself and take him in every way that will please you.”

“Thank you,” Damrod said and started to undress. Then he scanned the naked elf, and decided what would come first in his torture of the limp elf.

The grin that was on Lord Glorfindel’s face faltered, and he soon found himself groaning in pain, as he could feel like there was something in his stomach. He lowered his head and stared at his rounded and growing belly with fear.

‘What is happening to me?’ Glorfindel thought, growing slightly curious.

“Enjoy yourself, you deserve it,” Glorfindel said to the naked guard, who had started to beat the elf non-stop.

Damrod smiled at him before collecting the whip from the floor, not even noticing when Lord Glorfindel left the room; he took the whip and whipped the elf.

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

 _Whip_

He noticed the blood and smirked at the elf, and then he knelt beside Legolas. He soaked his fingers in the blood, and then he forced the naked and bruised elf to suck the blood from his fingers.

And as Legolas sucked all the blood he still kept praying for the Valar to save his soul, or at least end his life, as he could not take anymore, for he felt so humiliated and betrayed.

“Can you speak, elf?” Damrod asked, and slapped Legolas on his back, eager to hear him at least say something so he could act and prepare himself for the next move.

“You had better scream for me elf, or you will have no idea what I will do to you,” Damrod warned him as he rose to his feet. He began beating Legolas again, waiting for the elf to scream.

“Louder Pet, I cannot hear you, scream…” Damrod teased him, a malicious smile appearing on his face.

“Please…” Legolas begged, whispering, wanting the man to end his life.

“I did not even start to rape you Pet…” Damrod said, and sat upon Legolas’ torn butt, knowing that this might bring the elf to the edge. He pushed his finger inside the elf’s entrance, and a sound did come from the elf, though it was not a scream. But at least it was something.

“Now, you better scream loud, or I will put all my fingers inside of you, and I am not merciful or compassionate, so you had better scream for me, Pet!”

Damrod’s fingers dug inside Legolas, making him scream.

“Good, now can you scream loudly as I tie the chain around your neck, and wrap the whip around your cock?” Damrod teased him. He did not wait for the elf to respond, but began to do exactly what he had said.

Prince Legolas gave him only a whisper, feeling his voice fading.

Damrod tightened the chain, and by that he could hear Legolas whimpering and whispering. He tightened it even further.

“Scream for me…” Damrod tantalized him as he beat and slapped him, adding more bruises to the already abused body of the elf.

“I want to hear you scream for me, pet…” Damrod slapped him harder and did not stop when he finally heard the scream.

Legolas screamed, could not stop screaming, though he continued in his prayers to the Valar to let him die, to save him from all the torture.

~*~

 **Meanwhile in King Elessar’s room…**

Lord Glorfindel knocked on the door of the king; he felt the need to know what was happening to him.

‘ _Come in_ ,’ he heard. He opened the door, and let himself inside the room.

“Lord Glorfindel,” Elessar called in surprise when he noticed him, and then he asked, “What is it you want?”

Lord Glorfindel stared at him, and then he lowered his head over his growing belly that seemed to have grown even further. He replied, his voice hoarse, “I am… I… do not know… my stomach is growing… I… I would like you to check me.”

King Elessar stared at the lord, and then he noticed the growing belly, and wondered why he did not see it before.

He spoke, “Undress yourself and then lay on the bed, so I can examine you properly.”

Lord Glorfindel did as he was told and waited for the king and healer to check him out.

King Elessar came closer to the bed and gently pushed Glorfindel’s legs apart. Leaning forward, he took a long hard look and sighed.

After few minutes where the king was humming while he examined him, he moved away and stared at the lord, he said with total conviction in his voice, “It is obvious, I should have seen it…”

“What?” Glorfindel asked, wanting the king to get to the point.

“You are pregnant, mellon-nin,” Elessar replied softly, a gentle smile on his face.

“What? What should I do?” Glorfindel asked, panic in his voice.

“Nothing, just stay calm…” Elessar suggested but was interrupted.

“NOTHING? NOTHING?” Glorfindel shouted at him and added a little more calmly, “I have something in my stomach, moving, and I do nothing?”

King Elessar simply nodded at him, and said no more.

~*~

 **Back in the dungeon**

Legolas screamed out of loud as the pain and the beating took him to the edge.

The man had been raping him and was adding more brutal ways in order to hear the elf screams.

Damrod smiled, the chain leaving blue and black marks on Legolas’ swollen neck as he thrust him harder and deeper inside, showing no mercy.

“Come on, you can do better than this scream, elf… I want all of Gondor hear you scream, pet, and your eyes, I want to see your blue eyes as you scream at me,” Damrod warned him, as he squeezed the tails of the whip, making Legolas whimper in pain, as he could not even felt his own cock.

There was no option for Legolas; he screamed till his voice faded and blood dripped from his mouth.

Damrod smiled and laughed at the naked, bruised elf that was whimpering in pain.

He could thank the king for the reward that he received, a gift he enjoyed tormenting and torturing.

The pleasure of making this elf scream in pain and seeing the blood that leaked from the cuts filled him with ecstasy.

~*~

 **At Gondor’s borders…**

The expedition from Imladris approached Gondor as they came to search for Legolas, the lost lord of Ithilien.

The guards of King Elessar noticed the unexpected visitors. They hurried to the palace to look for the king after noticing the high lord of Imladris amongst the group.

The guards knocked sharply on the king’s door, and then they entered with no further warning, and announced to the king, “Your Majesty, a group from Imladris have come, and amongst them is the stable boy.”

“WHAT?” King Elessar stormed out of the room full of anger.

‘This is not happening,’ King Elessar wondered a little fearfully.

King Elessar, followed by his guards, headed outside his palace. They made their way to the group from Imladris, who had stopped in the courtyard.

King Elessar seized the moment as he smiled inwardly; he had noticed the swords pointed at his adopted father and the twins.

“Estel? Is this the way you welcome your visitors here?” Elrond asked curiously, staring at the man that was watching him.

“Estel is long dead; from now on, you will call me King Elessar, do you understand?” Elessar asked him in a harsh voice.

Elrond could sense the change in the man that he had raised, not just in the voice, but when he stared into the man’s eyes; there seemed to be a darkness within them.

“We all have _our_ ways to protect ourselves,” the king replied with a firm voice.

As the change in the man’s voice was now confirmed to the lord, Elrond suddenly had an odd feeling about Legolas.

“Well then…” Elrond began, before Erestor cut in and asked, “Where is Glorfindel?”

The king led them into his palace while his guards kept their swords pointed towards them. Once they had reached the inside, he turned to stare at them, and when he noticed Gimli there he wondered, ‘What is he doing in here?’

Elrond put his hand on the advisor’s shoulder and whispered, “Wait for him to come, and mellon-nin, seek the right time and let us hope that Legolas is still alive.”

Erestor nodded at him though he said nothing.

“Where is Prince Legolas?” Elrond asked the king.

King Elessar stared at the elves, the stable boy and Gimli and answered with a smug look on his face.

“He is in the dungeon,” Elessar replied. Noticing the frowns the twins gave him, he added, “He raped my wife, he raped Arwen.”

“Where is she?” Elrond asked as he felt the need to know her side of the story. Maybe she could even confirm Legolas’ whereabouts.

Elessar noticed the guard that was waiting and called to him, and ordered him to find Damrod and bring him to his room.

The guard left and returned a few minutes later with Damrod.

“Your Majesty, did you summon me?” Damrod asked, a smile on his face.

“Queen Arwen is in her room; tell her that her family have arrived from Imladris and she should come,” King Elessar ordered him.

“I will do so,” Damrod said, and bowed before he left the room.

They waited as patiently as they could, and then the Queen finally arrived.

“Adar!!” Queen Arwen ran over to her Adar as soon as she saw him and hugged him.

Arwen missed feeling comforted and loved.

Elrond took her into a warm and tight embrace as he missed her so.

“’Dan, ‘Ro…” she tried to smile at them, but it was a feeble attempt.

“Arwen…” Elladan called to his little sister, hoping she could reveal exactly what happened.

“Where is your smile, _sell-nin_?” Elrond asked her gently.

Elrond could see his daughter lowering her head, and then he could hear her crying. He came closer over her, moved his hand to her head and raised it.

“Tell me,” Elrond simply said, staring at her, waiting for her to say the words.

“I… I have been raped Adar…” Arwen started to answer only to be cut by her husband.

“And the one who did this had been caught,” Elessar said, a look of triumph on his face.

“Then can you tell us who did this?” Elrond asked the king, staring hard and deeply into the man’s eyes.

Elessar, still smiling, replied, “Of course. It was Legolas, the one you are looking for.”

“LEGOLAS? How could that be?” the twins asked, their questioning faces turned toward their Adar.

“Lady Éowyn heard it all and so did I,” King Elessar remarked, fire in his eyes.

Elrond stared at his daughter and asked, “Arwen?” hoping she would give more details.

Queen Arwen, with tears in her eyes, gazed at her husband with a mix of worry and shame on her face.

“It was not… it was not Legolas who did it,” Arwen said with pain in her voice. Her voice was like a whisper as she lowered her head once more.

“Then, who it was?” Elrond asked her softly, placing his hand on her black hair and stroking it softly.

“It was… it was…” Arwen started to answer, though her voice shattered like broken glass. She took a few deep breaths, and then she continued, “It was… it was Lord Glorfindel who did it.”

“Nay, it was not!” Elessar snapped at her.

It seemed that the king did not even believe his Queen’s words.

Arwen stared at him still with tears in her eyes, and asked him, “How could you know? He raped ME!”

“Nay, you are wrong! Lady Éowyn and I heard you begging Legolas to stop raping you,” Elessar replied in a harsh voice.

“He forced me to say ‘Legolas’. How could you believe him and not your wife? Do you not believe me?” Arwen asked him as the twins supported her, giving her their shoulders to lean on.

“I just did,” was Elessar’s only answer, accompanied with a small smile on his face.

At that point Gimli could not stop himself. After remaining quiet since their arrival, he decided to act as he snapped at his ex-friend, “You put the wrong elf in the dungeon; show us now where he is, show us the way!”

“How dare you order me?” Elessar could feel the anger quickly building within him, could feel his face flush.

“How dare I? How dare I?” Gimli asked in anger and he continued to snap at the king, “How dare you? You did not even believe your own wife and you put the _wrong elf_ in the dungeon. How dare you?”

Arwen stared at her husband and started to accuse him, “You did not even stay next to me after I was raped, and after that you told me that Glorfindel was in the dungeon.”

Elessar gave her a smirk. “You did not ask the right question, my love.”

“I HATE YOU!” Arwen shouted to him, standing face to face with her husband.

“I demand to see him!” Gimli said, hoping that the elf was all right.

“Damrod!” Elessar called.

The guard approached, and the king said in a defeated voice, “Show them our _pet_!”

“Pet?” Gimli almost yelled, though he raised his axe toward the king.

Then Gimli could feel a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see Elrond.

Elrond softly asked him, “Not now Gimli. First we need to find out Legolas’ condition, than we will do what is needed to be done, even if it pains us.”

Gimli lowered his axe, and then he followed with the others as they walked behind Damrod to the dungeon.

Dread clutched everyone before they entered the dungeon, not knowing if Prince Legolas and the lord of Ithilien was alive or dead.

When the door of the dungeon was finally opened the sight that greeted them broke their hearts. They could see the whip tight around Legolas’ neck with blood on it, though this was not the only thing that they noticed.

The sight of Legolas’ naked body, covered with bruises, and scars, both old and new, horrified them. They could see the fresh blood dripping from him, and the tail end of a chain, the rest of which was hidden under the elf’s body.

All except Elrond seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move, stunned by the sight. Elrond hurried toward Legolas and slowly removed the whip from the elf’s neck, before gently rolling the elf onto his side, noticing more damage as he did so.

He saw that Legolas’ lips were blue and hoped that the elf was still alive. Leaning down, he placed his ear at the elf’s mouth, hoping to hear him breathe.

“How is he?” Gimli asked anxiously, fearing for his friend.

“Is he alive?” the twins asked, their stares directed at their Adar.


	18. Prisoner of Gondor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer, Summary and Warning see in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Manon

Pairing; Gimli/Legolas

\--

 

_He saw that Legolas’ lips were blue and hoped that the elf was still alive. Leaning down, he placed his ear at the elf’s mouth, hoping to hear him breathe._

_“How is he?” Gimli asked anxiously, fearing for his friend._

_“Is he alive?” the twins asked, their stares directed at their Adar._

Elrond barely found his voice as he checked Legolas’ pulse. While he did it, his eyes scanned Legolas’ body.

He sighed and stopped for one moment, believing that it might best for the elf to die in peace, but the look that Gimli gave him gave him new hope. Legolas needed to feel love and comfort after everything that had happened to him, and maybe Gimli was the one who could give them to the elf.

Legolas’ lips were moving, and Elrond thought that Legolas might have been speaking with Namo, the lord of Mandos’ Halls, seeking a new home for his bruised body and soul.

“Arwen,” Elrond called.

She came quickly to his side, and found that she could not look away from Legolas’ bruised body. Her Adar said to her, “I need a tub filled with hot water, and a warm room where I can see to his needs.”

Arwen nodded to her Adar and she left, followed by the twins who were determined to keep her safe and escort her back to the palace.

“How is he, Lord Elrond? Will he live?” Gimli asked, repeating his question, as he feared that he would lose Legolas without revealing his feelings for him.

“Barely,” Elrond replied, his voice breaking, though he deliberately did not answer the second question.

Gimli noticed that Legolas was moving his lips, yet no sound was heard. “To whom is he speaking?” Gimli asked, his eyes fixed upon Legolas’ limp form.

“To Namo, Lord of Mandos’ Halls,” Elrond replied, and then he continued, “he is asking him to take his life.”

‘Do not do that… please… my love…’ Gimli begged as he stared at the elf. Then he turned to the elf-lord. “Why would he do that?” Gimli asked Elrond, though he did not really wish to know the answer.

Elrond could see the frown on the dwarf’s face. “Because he believes that Arod **is** dead, and he thinks there is no one who knows of his presence in Gondor. He also thinks that no one believes he did nothing to harm Arwen.”

“Is there anything that I can do, before I lose him to Namo?” Gimli asked, hoping that there was a way that he could see Legolas’ smile again.

Elrond noticed the hope in the dwarf’s eyes; he nodded, and said, “Aye, there is more than one way.”

“Name it my lord, and I will do anything,” Gimli said eagerly.

“I need you to help me clean his wounds before we bathe him. I do not want any infected wounds he may have to get worse,” Elrond said, and then he added, hoped that Gimli would understand if they should lose Legolas, “I will do anything in my power as a healer to save him.”

“I know.” 

Elrond gave a small smile, before he began attending to wound after wound on Legolas’ abused body.

“Are we going to move him, Lord Elrond?” Gimli asked him as he caressed Legolas’ cheek softly; he was concerned about his lover, as he noticed the fresh blood that was still dripping from the elf’s body.

Gimli wanted him to live, he wanted to help him; most of all, he wanted to kill the man he had once called ‘friend’ with his bare hands.

“We will,” Elrond replied, and then remembered that the stable boy, Eofor was still in the room with them. Turning to him, he said, “Eofor, I need you to find me a wagon or something that we can use so we can move him without adding to the injuries he should not have had in the first place.”

Eofor bowed to the lord in front of him, and then headed outside the dungeon to search for something that would help save his friend, for he cared a great deal about Legolas.

It did not take long before Elrond and Gimli could hear wheels scratching the ground. The boy had positioned it so they could put Legolas right on it, and to make it easier to take the elf inside the palace. When he got there, Eofor walked inside, wondering if there was something else he could do to help.

“Gimli, take his legs,” the boy heard, and then he saw how the lord held on carefully to Legolas’ bruised shoulders, and hurried over to them. Without saying a word, he supported Legolas’ body in the middle, and guided them to where the wagon was standing.

They placed Legolas in the wagon, and then Elrond climbed in to sit next to Legolas. The elf lord placed two of his fingers on the elf’s neck, and sighed with relief when he still felt a weak pulse.

Breaking the silence, the boy suddenly said, “Arod helped me.”

Gimli walked toward the white pure animal that whinnied in distress when it saw its master lying there in the wagon. Gimli patted the horse’s nose softly in gratitude for helping.

Gimli walked beside the wagon as Eofor led the horse slowly into the palace, while Elrond watched the prince with worried eyes; his heart ached at the sight in front of him, and he tried to understand why his foster son had done this, but he could not.

“Be still, mellon-nin,” Elrond said, and hoped that they would not lose the prince, and added with feeling, “I… I will not let anyone ever hurt you again. You are like a son to me. I remember when you spent the summer at Imladris; your smile charmed everyone, including me, so all I ask of you is just a mere thing, and that is to see you smile again.”

Gimli could felt a tear sliding down his cheek; he wiped it away quickly as they came to the doors.

“Can I do something? I want to help…” Arwen asked, as she walked to where her Adar was.

Then her eyes fixed on Legolas’ naked and bruised form; she was outraged at how her husband had threatened his friend, and angry at Glorfindel, the elf who had once been like an uncle to her, yet who had raped her and forced her to scream Legolas’ name. 

“Aye, send the maidens to prepare towels and soaps as I am afraid that we will need them to wash away the dirt so that I may tend to his bruises and stitch his wounds,” Elrond replied.

Arwen could felt tears running down her face as she gave one last look at her mellon before hurrying back inside to arrange as quickly as possible what her Adar needed.

“Eofor,” Elrond called, before placing his hands on Legolas’ shoulders.

“Yes, my lord?” the boy asked, hopeful that Elrond would let him help his friend.

“I need you to lead us slowly to the bathroom, and to help Gimli in any way,” Elrond replied as he knew by the boy’s look that he wanted to help, understanding that it was the least that Eofor could do, especially once they placed Legolas in the tub and began removing the dirt.

Eofor was pleased that the elf-lord was not keeping him in the dark, and that Lord Elrond had asked him for his help.

They walked to the bathroom and positioned themselves at the tub before carefully lowering the prince into the warm water. Elrond moved his hand around Legolas’ fragile body, his other hand taking the soap and beginning to clean the injuries.

The elf-lord paled when he felt the broken ribs, especially those near the lungs, knowing that the prince could have problems with breathing.

The marks became more obvious as the dirt was washed away; marks where fingers had pressed into the flesh, even the imprint of a boot. They had abused Legolas, showing him no mercy. Elrond swallowed as he gently cleaned every cut and bruise on the prince’s body. “Help me wash his legs, Gimli.” Elrond’s voice was barely a whisper. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but in all his life as a healer, he had never seen such brutality before. Turning to the boy helping them, he said, “Eofor, wash his face, but do it carefully.”

The boy nodded, as did the dwarf, but their eyes were fixed upon the prince who seemed be knocking at Namo’s door though, at the same time something else was keeping him here.

Gimli wished that Namo would leave his lover alone, but he knew that he had a job ahead of him once his lover returned to them.

“It will be all right Gimli, he is not alone anymore, for he has us,” Elrond said, sensing the dwarf’s insecurity.

Still there was one part that was not yet clean. And Elrond could not bring himself to touch it.

The untouched swollen cock still had the chain around it, and everyone had a lump in their throat. Gimli hesitated, not sure if he should touch it or at least release the chain from it so as to take care of Legolas’ bruised erection.

Elrond, though, noticed the short gazes that the dwarf gave, and found the solution.

“Gimli, I want you to untie the chain, and start cleaning his penis, but do it with a lot of care,” Elrond suggested as he continued in his work.

Gimli moved his hands slowly down the chains, and started to work on loosening it from his beloved’s bruised cock. Once he released it, he removed the chains completely from Legolas’ body and placed them on the floor. Once he had done that, he carefully put one hand under it as the other took the soap, and he started to clean it very slowly, thinking how much he loved Legolas, and it pained him to see the elf hurt like this.

Once they finished cleaning one side of Legolas’ body, they turned him over. Eofor made sure he kept the elf’s head from sinking down into the water, while the others began washing his other side.

“I want to kill him!” Gimli mumbled when he noticed the x mark upon the elf’s back. Part of it was fresh while the rest was fading, but Elrond noticed there was some infection. 

“Right now, Gimli, you are not the only one,” Elrond said, carefully washing Legolas’ back.

They reached the start of his buttocks; there was a very blooded line, and Elrond feared they may be internal bleeding, and he hoped that the herbs that he was going to use would help Legolas whether it was internal bleeding or not, but Elrond knew it was a risk he had to take. He did not want Legolas to die, but that the prince’s soul return to his body, that he stayed with them while Elrond and the others tried to heal him. The elf-lord began soaping Legolas’ buttocks in order to clean away the blood. 

Once they finished cleaning him, they carefully took Legolas out of the tub and wrapped him in towels. Arwen, who had stayed outside while they bathed the prince, led them as they carried Legolas to the bedroom, where clean bandages, hot water herbs had been laid out.

**About one hour later…**

Legolas’ body was covered in white bandages. Under the bandages were herbs to help fight any infections.

“Sit with him,” Elrond suggested as he noticed the tears flowing down the dwarf’s face. “Talk to him.”

Gimli stared at his lover, and decided to take Elrond’s advice. So he sat on the chair and start talking. He was still sobbing, but he felt that he had lost control of his feelings.

“I love you, though I have never said this to you before, and my heart is calling for you,” Gimli said, stopping as new tears fell down his cheeks.

“Eofor,” Elrond called as silence reigned, for he had a plan growing in his mind. “I want you to take the chains that were left in the bathroom, and walk with Arwen to where my sons are guarding the king. Tell Elrohir to come here as I want to speak with him. In the meanwhile I want for you and Elladan to strip King Elessar of his clothes and put him in the chains, then wait.”

“I will, Lord Elrond, as I care for Legolas,” Eofor said.

“I know; I can see it in your eyes.” Elrond smiled at the boy.

Gimli cried; he could not hold on much longer, nor could he speak. 

Elrond stayed with him, trying to give him comfort, for he knew much about heartache, and knew that would painful for the dwarf. So he tried to soothe the dwarf as best as he could, continuing to tell Gimli that everything will be all right.

But Gimli found it difficult to try and stay positive. As far as he was concerned, the only way he would be convinced was when he heard Legolas speak once more.

“I want Elessar to pay,” Gimli said, his voice full of outrage.

“He will pay, I can promise you that,” Elrond said, his gaze on the limp body of Legolas. But he continued to pray to both the Valar and Namo, for there were many who loved Legolas, and wanted him back.

End of Chapter 18.


End file.
